Omen
by Niila
Summary: Allongée dans ce lit, elle se retourna pour la nième fois de la nuit. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir seule, à dormir sans cette masse chaude qui la collait toute la nuit... Huddy Established relationship. Pas de spoiler. Attention NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

Je me décide enfin à poster cette fiction sur FF après tout ce temps. Certain(e)s l'auront déjà lu sur un forum ou l'autre, d'autres vont la découvrir, j'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

- OMEN -

* * *

**Vendredi 21 septembre - 3H37**

Allongée dans ce lit, elle se retourna pour la nième fois de la nuit. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir seule, à dormir sans cette masse chaude qui la collait toute la nuit. Elle aimait le sentir à ses côtés, sentir une main sur ses hanches et se réveiller le matin avec son nez dans son cou. Ces petites habitudes, cela faisait plus de huit mois qu'ils les vivaient ensemble et chaque matin était un réel plaisir.

**Vendredi 21 septembre - 4H58**

Alors qu'elle venait finalement de s'endormir il y a moins d'une petite heure, Lisa entendit l'homme rentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard elle discerna l'eau de la douche couler. Elle aura tant voulu aller, même à cette heure du petit matin, le retrouver, le toucher, sentir ses mains sur son corps. Elle était accro à cet homme et ne pas l'avoir vu ou avoir tenu une conversation digne de ce nom avec lui depuis plus de 48 heures, ça la rendait folle. Contre son désir plus qu'oppressant, elle se reteint d'aller le retrouver. House avait eu le cas d'une jeune femme, présentant des symptômes rares. Ce cas l'avait occupé et il était resté à l'hôpital pendant deux jours et deux nuits. Connaissant son humeur, il ne serait surement pas des plus joyeux pour un câlin. Elle le savait. Il devait se reposer. Elle fit alors semblant de dormir sachant que Morphée viendrait bien vite la rechercher lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre. Elle sentit enfin le matelas s'affaisser et une main se faufiler sous les draps pour s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Dans le noir, elle sourit. Elle avait enfin eu un contact avec lui et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien.

**Vendredi 21 septembre - 7H53**

Un nez à deux centimètres de ses yeux, un souffle chaud dans son cou, malgré le peu d'heures qu'elle avait dormi, c'était un réveil agréable pour Lisa Cuddy. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue de cet homme à deux centimètres d'elle. Le bien fou que ça lui faisait, ça lui avait manqué. Elle laissa sa main glisser sur sa barbe et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où elle lui avait interdit de la raser ou même de toucher à ne serait-ce qu'à un millimètre. Elle aimait cette barbe de quelques jours, « ça te rend encore plus sexy. » avait-elle dit. Et lui avait ajouté sur un ton un peu dégouté: « par contre toi, je veux que tu te rases! Ça ne te rend pas du tout sexy si tu ne te rases pas! ». En dépit de cette envie de se rendormir à ses côtés, se blottir tout contre lui, Lisa devait se lever et aller travailler. Profitant encore un instant, elle se leva à contre cœur, elle savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant onze heure voire midi. Une douche, un petit-déjeuner rapide et elle partit pour le Princeton Plainsboro.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vendredi 21 septembre - 15H11**

Des cris d'enfants résonnèrent dans la rue, House fut réveillé en sursaut et il n'aimait pas ça. La lumière du jour lui brulât la rétine et pour ne rien arranger à son début de mauvaise humeur, Lisa n'était plus à ses côtés. Chose qu'il comprit quand il se tourna vers le réveil. Il avait dormi plus de dix heures. Ces derniers jours l'avaient vraiment épuisé, il était temps qu'il récupère un peu! Et il était, lui aussi, en manque de câlins. Machinalement, il marcha vers la salle de bain, reprendre une douche lui ferait du bien.

**Vendredi 21 septembre - 15H41**

Son soap préféré à la télé, une bière à la main, il étendit ses jambes sur la petite table face au canapé, et par un geste maladroit, du à sa jambe, il fit renverser la pile de magasines qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Il râla de plus belle à savoir qu'il devait tout ramasser maintenant. Surpris, il poussa la revue de cardiologie et attrapa le magasine suivant. Une revue pour bébé. Mais que faisait cette revue chez lui? Il n'était pas du genre à lire ça, mais il comprit sans tarder à qui elle appartenait.

**Vendredi 21 septembre - 17H29**

Cuddy avait enfin terminé sa longue journée de paperasse, de consultations et de coups de téléphone à des donateurs. Elle replia son dernier dossier, le fourra dans son sac et rentra chez House.

_ Hey! fit Lisa en rentrant dans l'appartement.

House clopina le plus vite possible à sa hauteur. Il l'embrassa en devenant tout de suite très entreprenant.

A bout de souffle, Lisa lui dit.

_ Je vois que tu as bien récupé… mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de House qui s'étaient scellées aux siennes. Les mains du diagnosticien rejoignirent le chemisier de la doyenne et ne tardèrent pas à le déboutonner.

_ Attends… glissa soudainement Lisa. House lui répondit tout en l'embrassant.

_ Chut. _bisou_. Envie. _bisou_. De. _bisou_. Toi. _bisou_.

Rien de plus clair en somme. Le message était passé et reçu cinq sur cinq. Il poussa légèrement Lisa contre la porte et par la même occasion, la referma. Leurs langues ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver. Une main de Lisa dans la nuque de House, l'autre sur l'épaule, elle voulait sentir sa peau. Greg lui, avait déjà finit de déboutonner le chemisier de Lisa, il le fit tomber par terre et caressa sa peau si douce tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Des lèvres qui ne se détachent plus l'une de l'autre. Des mains baladeuses. Des vêtements éparpillés ci et là. Des arrêts sur le rebord du canapé, la porte du placard,… Ils aimaient jouer et se taquiner. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre. A présent, tout le temps était pour eux...

**Vendredi 21 septembre - 20H31**

Couché dans le lit, Lisa avait une main dans les cheveux poivre et sel et l'autre caressait le dos de son amant. House, quant à lui, avait la tête posée sur le ventre de Lisa et faisait parcourir sa main sur ses douces cuisses. Il aimait faire ça, il aimait le contact de sa joue sur son ventre, cette douceur, pouvoir l'embrasser, ce ventre qui…

_ Lisa? fit House.

Elle se releva un peu pour le voir tourner la tête vers elle.

_ Hum?

Il voulait aborder le sujet et ne pas tourner autour du pot pendant des siècles.

_ Tu penses toujours à avoir un bébé?

Clair. Net. Précis. Troublée, Lisa passa ses mains sur son visage. Signe de découragement. Pourquoi abordait-il ce sujet? pensa-t-elle.

_ J'ai vu le magasine pour bébé entre la revue cardiologie et la revue de pêche tantôt. ajouta-t-il.

_ C'est… pour ma… cousine. J'aimerais lui faire un cadeau. lui répondit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

House comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas la vérité. Elle ne savait pas mentir.

_ Lisa…, depuis que l'on est ensemble je n'ai jamais vu que tu l'appelais ou que vous vous voyez. conclut-il.

_ Écoute, on peut changer de sujet, là? fit-elle en se levant du lit un brin énervée.

Toujours couché sur le lit, Greg continua sur sa lancée.

_ Je voudrais savoir si ton désir d'enfant est… mais il fut coupé par la doyenne qui haussa le ton.

_ A la poubelle. Il est à la poubelle mon désir d'enfant! J'ai dû faire un choix, un bébé ou toi. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Ça te va? conclut-elle en ramassant son shorty et la chemise de Greg pour se diriger vers le salon.

Alors là, oui elle était énervée, et il y a de quoi. C'était un sujet épineux. Un sujet pas facile à aborder pour Lisa, particulièrement depuis que ses FIVs avaient échouées et depuis sa fausse couche. Elle avait abandonné l'idée et essayait de ne plus y penser, surtout depuis qu'elle était avec Greg. Mais lui, il avait envie de savoir. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, mais n'avait jamais dit ne pas vouloir d'enfant. Et depuis un certain moment, il y pensait de plus en plus. Quand il voyait le sourire radieux de Lisa à l'hôpital quand elle était avec des enfants, ça le remplissait de bonheur. Alors quand il avait vu, cet après-midi, le magasine pour bébé, il était convaincu de sa décision. Il devait reprendre les choses en main...

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

House sortit du lit, enfila son boxer et se dirigea vers le salon. Il trouva Lisa assise sur le canapé, un bras reposant sur l'accoudoir et soutenant sa tête. Il arriva par derrière et glissa ses mains dans son cou, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu m'as encore piqué ma chemise… C'est une manie chez toi. tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Lisa, qui était restée de marbre, le repoussa gentiment.

_ Mhhm. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Comprenant son humeur, Greg s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

_ Tu sais… Elle le regarda, l'invitant à continuer.

_ Viens par là. poursuit-il. Il la saisit par la taille, il l'attira à lui alors qu'il se couchait sur le canapé. Elle se positionna sur lui.

[Voir la position sur cette image: .net/pics/403690House_ ]

_ Je… veux… Comment pouvait-il le formuler? Pour lui non plus ce n'était pas si simple. C'était quand même le grand con et égocentrique de Grégory House!

_ Je veux que tu sois la mère de mon enfant.

En un éclair, elle était fixée. Elle avait rouvert grand les yeux en entendant cette phrase.

Lisa releva la tête pour fixer Greg.

_ Tu… Attends. Elle reprit ses esprits. Tu viens bien de dire: je veux que tu sois la mère de mon enfant?

Toujours étonnée, elle attendit qu'il lui réponde.

_ Oui, tu as bien entendu. C'est si affreux que ça? plaisanta-t-il.

_ Non… Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. répondit-elle tout en cherchant ses mots.

_ On a jamais eu de conversation là-dessus, et quand je t'observe à l'hôpital avec les enfants, tu as un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je sais que tu en as toujours envie. Et… moi… j'aimerais aussi. finit-il par dire gêné, regardant tout autour de lui sauf Lisa.

_ Alors on va tout faire pour. On va se donner le temps. Lisa glissa sa main dans la nuque de House.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et embrassa Cuddy.

**Jeudi 1re novembre - 18H02**

Après une journée épuisante et ses consultations qui l'avaient plus qu'embêté, House rentra enfin chez lui.

_ Lisaaaaaa! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. cria-t-il dans tout l'appartement.

Lisa qui venait à sa rencontre avec un dossier en main, découvrit un petit sourire pervers sur le visage de House lorsqu'il lui tendit deux livres.

_ '_Le Kamasutra pour faire un bébé_' et… Elle tourna le second bouquin pour mieux lire le titre. '_Bien faire l'amour pour tomber enceinte_'. Lisa le regarda, étonnée de cet achat.

_ Et on a intérêt à s'en servir! Vu le regard que m'a lancé la femme à la caisse, on aurait dit qu'elle pensait que je ne suis même pas capable de faire un gosse! lui lança House en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Lisa lui répondit en le taquinant.

_ On va voir ça…

**Jeudi 1re novembre - 22H19**

Assis dans le divan, House prit un des deux bouquins tandis que Lisa, assise au bureau derrière le canapé, finissait de remplir un dossier qu'il fallait renvoyer au plus vite.

_ '_La colline aux mille merveilles_'. Écoute moi ça.

Lisa se retourna.

_La femme s'allonge sur le ventre, au milieu du lit. Là, rien de bien compliqué. Elle place sous les hanches un édredon ou à défaut un coussin assez rond. Elle écarte légèrement les jambes pour accueillir son partenaire,_ c'est vrai que ça ne serait pas plus mal pour faire un bébé! _qui se place à genou derrière elle. Il peut alors admirer cette colline aux mille merveilles avant d'en pénétrer la vallée florissante._ Ils ont toujours des termes à la con! se marra tout seul House. _L'homme peut alors prodiguer nombre de caresses variées aux endroits les plus sensibles pour stimuler le plaisir de sa compagne jusqu'à l'orgasme. Efficacité: 70 %._ Ah ouais, quand même, pas mal tout ça. fit House en se frottant les mains. _Préliminaire conseillé: Un massage en dou…_ Bon suivant. dit tout à coup Greg.

_ Héhé! Minute! Fini de lire ce que tu as commencé! ajouta Lisa en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Y'avait plus rien. Je lis le suivant? tenta House.

Mais Lisa lui prit le livre des mains et continua la lecture.

_ _Un massage en douceur du dos de la partenaire pour éveiller petit à petit ses sens et son désir._ Tu as compris? Tu me devras un massage!

_ Oh! Il n'est pas écrit masseur ici. fit House en se passant un doigt sur le front.

_ Bon… dit Lisa en parcourant le reste de la page. _Efficacité: 80 %, 'Le trône de l'amour'_.

_ Pas mal le titre.

_ _La femme s'allonge sur le dos au milieu du lit. Elle place ensuite un petit coussin sous les fesses. Éventuellement prévoyez deux coussins : un sous les reins, un sous les fesses pour rendre la position plus confortable. L'homme peut alors pénétrer doucement sa partenaire, en se plaçant face à elle et en s'appuyant sur les mains. La femme peut prendre l'homme entre ses jambes pour accompagner ses mouvements. L'angle de pénétration est normalement propice à une stimulation du point G._ Lisa regarda subitement House.

_ Quoi? s'outra le diagnosticien. Je sais parfaitement où il se trouve ton point G!

Lisa rigola et poursuivi.

_ _Et lors de l'éjaculation, le sperme sera directement au contact du col de l'utérus. Préliminaire conseillé: En plaçant le coussin sous les fesses de sa partenaire l'homme peut en profiter pour embrasser langoureusement le sexe de celle-ci..._

_ Hum, langoureusement… Intéressant cette position. déclara House. A mon tour de lire. ajouta-t-il en reprenant le livre des mains de Lisa.

_ _'L'élévation profonde'. La femme s'allonge sur le lit et replie les jambes sur son torse. L'homme se met face à elle et peut soit placer les jambes de sa compagne de chaque coté, soit sur ses épaules. La femme peut aussi décider d'alterner pendant qu'il la pénètre, afin de faire varier les zones stimulées et augmenter le plaisir. L'homme ne doit pas hésiter à caresser les cuisses et les jambes de sa compagne, pour provoquer des sensations voluptueuses. Une position durant laquelle la pénétration est profonde, où il convient d'être très doux._ Mais je suis très douuuuux. Greg exagéra sur le dernier mot.

_ Quelle efficacité? questionna la doyenne.

_ 80 %

_ Et les préliminaires?

_ Ça c'est intéressant. sourit House. _Préliminaire conseillé: Pourquoi ne pas tester un petit gadget vibrant comme un petit canard pour éveiller les sens et le désir? Car les jouets, ce n'est pas uniquement réservé au futur bébé._ Aaaah tu as vu! Ils le disent! J'avais raison! Et toi qui ne veux jamais en utiliser! ajouta House, fier de lui.

Sur ce, Lisa quitta la pièce.

TBC...

* * *

_Je précise que tout ce qui est en italique, les propos pour bien tomber enceinte,... proviennent du site .fr qui m'a bien aidé pour les informations! 'Le Kamasutra pour faire un bébé'_ & _'Bien faire l'amour pour tomber enceinte' sont des articles de ce même site. Et le dessin de House & Cuddy, vient d'Internet, mais je ne connais pas l'auteur._

_

* * *

Une petite review? Ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mercredi 12 novembre – 21H58**

Couché sur le lit, House était en pleine réflexion. Oui, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Mais où? Au cours d'éducation sexuelle? Ça remontait à longtemps… Avec des amis à la Fac? Non, pourquoi parler de ça entre amis.

_ Alors? Lisa le ramena à la réalité stoppant le massage de sa jambe qu'elle était entrain d'effectuer.

_ Je le sais! Mais continue, continue ne t'arrête pas, ça va me revenir. dit-il en montrant sa jambe du doigt.

_ Vers le 14e jour du cycle! s'énerva Cuddy._ Le rapport doit avoir lieu dans les moments proches de l'ovulation, c'est à dire lors de la libération d'un ovule fécondable dans l'utérus. En général, cela se situe vers le 14e jour du cycle (en comptant à partir du premier jour des règles)._

_ J'allais le dire! Bon, question suivante.

_ Citez un ou plusieurs ennemi(s) qui peut/peuvent affecter vos potentialités procréatrices.

_ Mhhm. Ils n'ont pas plus difficile comme questions? s'outra House.

_ Ce n'est pas compliqué ça! fit Cuddy.

_ L'alcool?

_ Entre autre.

_ La caféine?

_ Biiiiiien!

_ Euh… Le tabac?

_ Aussi. Mais encore…

_ Alors là, je sèche.

_ Je t'aide, si je te dis: analgésique?

House se releva, outré.

_ Vicodin? répondit-il en faisant de grands yeux.

_ Oui! Lisa reprit le livre dans ses mains. _Certains analgésiques agissent sur certaines hormones, les prostaglandines. Or, ces prostaglandines jouent aussi un rôle dans la contraction de l'utérus. Il est donc déconseillé d'en prendre pendant la période de l'ovulation._

_ Tu as voulu me faire peur! Encore heureux que c'est moi qui la prend la Vicodin! Allez, question suivante.

_ De combien d'heures les spermatozoïdes ont-ils une durée de vie une fois expulsés des cavités génitales?

_ Oh! Pas compliqué ça! House compta sur ses doigts. 24 divisé 2, 12 plus 6. 18 et 2. Puis 20 fois 2 moins 4. 36! 36 heures!

_ 72 heures! T'es vraiment nul! fit-elle en le tapant gentiment sur sa jambe gauche. Bon. Les points maintenant. soupira Lisa.

_ Aïe. dit House toujours couché en posant ses deux mains sur son front.

_ _Si vous avez entre 2 et 4 points. Soyons clair: Vous êtes nul. Il est grand temps de revoir la théorie. Vous pensez connaître les moindres détails pour faire un enfant. Réétudiez, c'est la seule chose à faire._

_ Et Monsieur voulait passer à la pratique tout de suite! fit Cuddy ironiquement.

**Samedi 25 novembre – 21H09**

Lisa était assise sur le lit, un dossier sous les yeux. Elle portait une petite nuisette blanche. Elle était rentrée tôt à la maison aujourd'hui et voulait finir son boulot chez elle. A son aise et à l'aise. Cuddy entendit House rentrer et l'appeler. Il entra dans la chambre et la vit avec un grand sourire très sensuel. Il arriva à ses côtés et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il fit glisser une main dans son dos et sur ses cuisses.

_ Première mission ce soir? dit-il comme un agent secret.

_ Effectivement.

_ Tu as le bouquin?

_ Affirmatif.

_ Reste là. J'arrive.

Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, et quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Lisa avait rangé ses dossiers et l'attendait patiemment. En boxer avec un sac à la main il s'approcha du lit.

_ C'est quoi? questionna Lisa en regardant Greg venir à ses côtés.

_ De un: chocolat liquide. Il vit Lisa faire une drôle de tête.

_ C'est bien la 'Table des délices' aujourd'hui? Lisa hocha la tête.

_ De deux: Shunga Massage Erotique 28,99 $ pour 250 ml, au prix que ça coute, ça à intérêt à fonctionner!

_ T'es fou!

_ De trois: préservatifs! Lisa le regarda bêtement. Ah c'est vrai on en a pas besoin! Qu'est ce que je suis con! J'ai encore en tête la phrase que ma mère disait. « Grégory, sors couvert! » Hum. C'est sûrement quand elle me disait de mettre ma capuche quand il pleuvait. Bref, on s'en fou. dit-il en jetant la boîte au loin.

_ Mettons toutes les chances de notre côté. répondit Lisa en passant une main sur le bras de Greg.

Cuddy prit le bouquin '_Le Kamasutra pour faire un bébé_' en main et vient se caler dans les jambes de House, dos contre son torse.

_ _Quelque peu acrobatique, cette position nécessite d'avoir une table solide._ Le lit fera affaire, comme on l'a dit. House acquiesça. _La femme s'allonge sur celle-ci (prévoir éventuellement coussins et couverture,_ blablabla… _dans le sens de la longueur. Elle place ses fesses au bord de la table et l'homme se place debout face à elle. Elle peut alors enlacer l'homme avec ses jambes ou, plus confortable, les mettre sur les épaules de celui-ci. Pour varier les plaisirs, la femme peut ne mettre qu'une jambe sur l'épaule, pendant que l'homme tient l'autre sous le bras, et d'alterner entre la gauche et la droite, pour faire varier l'angle de pénétration. Préliminaire conseillé: Lorsque la femme s'allonge sur la table, sur le lit. _coupa House. _pourquoi ne pas commencer par une petite mise en bouche? Un peu de miel ou du chocolat liquide, à faire couler doucement sur les seins et le ventre, puis à lécher doucement. De quoi ouvrir l'appétit des deux amants..._

_ Voila pourquoi le chocolat. fit House en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Cuddy. Alors Dr Cuddy, cette première mission on se la fait?

Se retournant, Lisa approuva en l'embrassant, la partie chocolatée, sensuelle et acrobatique pouvait commencer…

**Dimanche 26 novembre - 08H30**

_ Oh mon Dieu, Greg! cria Cuddy en réveillant House.

_ Quoi? fit-il en sursautant, la tête dans le derrière.

_ Tu as du chocolat sur la joue gauche. ria-t-elle.

_ Oh purée! Et tu me réveille pour ça? Grognon, il se retourna de l'autre côté du lit, la joue droite sur l'oreiller.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour sentir… une langue lécher sa joue gauche et… une main frôler son entre-jambe.

Il se retourna. Joueur.

_ Lisa Cuddy, vous m'excité. Il lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant. Joueuse elle aussi, elle se laissa faire à son plus grand plaisir. Les ébats amoureux au petit matin, ça aussi ils aimaient.

TBC...

* * *

N/A: Dans le premier paragraphe, quand Cuddy parle d'analgésiques, j'ai changé antalgiques avec analgésiques. Car dans Les bons conseils pour tomber enceinte ce sont dans antalgiques qu'il ne faut pas prendre. Et comme dans la série, House prend des analgésiques, j'ai changé pour que ça soit cohérent à la série.

Et l'huile Shunga Massage Erotique; existe bel et bien. Elle est vendue sur le net.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeudi 4 décembre – 16H37**

Nouveau cas pour House, Lisa et lui n'avaient plus passé un tendre moment ensemble depuis… hier matin. C'était trop long pour eux. Voulant se retrouver l'un et l'autre, d'un commun accord ils avaient quittés l'hôpital pour rentrer chez eux et assouvir ce désir.

Alors qu'il prit possession de son mamelon, le téléphone sonna. N'en ayant cure, ils continuèrent leur ébat. Il remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse et vient titiller son shorty déjà humide. Il continua de combler son sein, tandis que Lisa laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction en se laissant tomber sur le lit. House enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon et vint se placer sur Lisa. Le répondeur s'enclencha. « House? Tu es là? » Elle descendit sa main à son entre-jambe, il embrassa l'épaule de Lisa. « Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital, tu dois surement être rentré chez toi… » Il descendit vers son intimité, laissant de doux baisers sur son ventre. « Bon ok… Tu n'es surement pas là non plus. J'ai les résultats de la biopsie de la peau de ta patiente. » Le shorty s'envola dans la pièce. « Et bien pour une fois… Tu avais tort! » Le boxer rejoignit le shorty à terre. « Oui, le grand Grégory House n'a pas toujours raison! » Lisa reprit avantage et se mit sur lui. Ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses de House. « Bon, tu veux peut être savoir les résultats… » Cuddy mordilla doucement le lobe d'oreille de House, tandis qu'il comblait ses fesses de tendres caresses. « C'est bien de l'impétigo miliaire. » Lisa se stoppa, la lèvre inférieure de House encore entre ses dents. House fit de même, toujours les mains aux fesses de Lisa. « Et le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'elle en contracte aussi au niveau du vagin! Voila, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Bon fin d'après-midi. » Retombant à ses côtés, Lisa, frustrée, soupira fortement et se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Bonne fin d'après-midi. fit House à lui-même exaspéré et mécontent alors qu'il laissait ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

_ Je vais prendre une douche. bougonna Lisa en quittant le lit.

Wilson avait vraiment l'art et la manière de les frustrer. Parler d'impétigo alors qu'ils allaient faire l'amour. Note à moi-même. pensa House. Tuer le Criquet demain à la première heure.

**Dimanche 14 décembre – 10H02**

Le conseil du jour: _La position idéale pour tomber enceinte. D'abord, il faut reconnaître que la position idéale pour tomber enceinte est un mythe! Mais il semble en tout cas préférable de ne pas avoir la gravité contre soi, et donc de privilégier les positions qui vont amener le sperme à proximité du col de l'utérus. Même si les spermatozoïdes savent nager dans toutes les positions, et vont se diriger uniquement grâce à des signaux chimiques, autant leur faciliter la tâche! La position du missionnaire est donc idéale, avec toutes les variantes où la femme est allongée sur le dos ou sur le côté, telle que la fleur éclatée ou la cuillère par exemple. La levrette aussi peut-être propice, à condition de bien gérer les changements de position! Évitez en revanche l'union du Lotus ou la position de l'andromaque et toutes les configurations avec la femme sur l'homme._

_ Et toi qui adore le lotus, c'est dommage. fit House en déposant le journal sur la table avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son café, satisfait.

Lisa, chemise bleue sur le dos, se positionna devant lui.

_ Tiens. fit-elle en posant un doigt sur son menton. J'ai connu un homme qui aimait par-dessus tout la position de l'andromaque. Enfin, c'est surtout quand il était épuisé, et qu'il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter…

_ Je n'en peux rien, j'ai une patte folle! grinça House. Son ego en prit un coup.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais me laver moi… susurra Lisa en laissant en plan Greg.

Réagissant enfin, Lisa avait quitté la pièce et en la rejoignant il cria:

_ Il ne conseille rien avec les douches, non?

_ Si! Les Mini Duckie. Mais c'est juste pour moi!

_ C'est quoi ça?

_ Nouvelle folie. entendit-on au loin.

**Mercredi 17 décembre – 19H52**

Cuddy était toujours à l'hôpital. Elle avait prévenu House qu'elle serait un peu en retard à cause d'un patient qui n'avait pas ses papiers en ordre ou quelque chose comme cela. Il n'avait pas plus fait attention à son excuse que ça.

Un peu en retard bougonna-t-il. Trois heures de retard. Et il ferait mieux d'éteindre ces bougies avant qu'il n'y ait plus de cire. La musique de fond qu'il avait mit commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et sa nouvelle chemise le chatouillait. Ça devait être une soirée romantique. Tu parles. Après un quart d'heure à râler encore et encore, il aperçu enfin des phares de voiture qui se stoppaient sous sa fenêtre. Ni une ni deux il clopina jusqu'à la chaine Hi-fi et remit le CD sur lecture. Il ralluma aussi les bougies.

_ Merdeeeeee! râla Cuddy en entrant dans l'appartement en laissant tomber des dossiers par terre.

_ Bonsoir… dit House appuyé sur son piano d'une voix sensuelle.

Un regard pour la pièce, Cuddy n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Une table dressée… Ou plutôt deux assiettes non-assorties, deux flûtes de champagne, deux cuillères et fourchettes. Point.

_ Ce n'est… pas mon anniversaire. Ce n'est pas le tien non plus. tenta de comprendre Lisa.

_ Ce soir c'est soirée coquine, toi et moi. fit House en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Lisa avant de capturer ses lèvres. Au programme: le souper, le Shunga Massage Erotique et la '_Colline aux mille merveilles_'.

_ Hum, ça me parait une excellente soirée ça. conclu Lisa en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Après une bouteille de champagne bien entamée, l'heure du souper avait sonné. Assise à table, Lisa reçut une assiette de pâtes sous les yeux. Elle releva les yeux vers House qui s'en servait une.

_ C'est… Elle fronça les sourcils, jouant avec sa fourchette dans l'assiette.

_ Des pénis! Oui! 'Penis Pasta'. Les nouvelles pâtes en forme de pénis. récita-t-il comme une annonce publicitaire. Je n'ai pas mit toute la boîte parce que ça augmente à la cuisson ! finit-il par dire en s'asseyant.

_ Mon Dieu. souffla Lisa à elle-même avant de goûter les 'Penis Pasta' à la bolognaise.

Un pied qui remonte le long de sa jambe. House avala de travers sa 'Penis Pasta'. Ce même pied qui titilla son entre-jambe. Finalement Cuddy n'était pas fan des 'Penis Pasta'. Quelques minutes plus tard, une bosse se forma où le pied de Lisa était toujours. Les sens en éveil, Greg abandonna son assiette et prit Lisa pour rejoindre la chambre.

Greg, assis au bord du lit embrassait les seins dénudés de la doyenne, il prit la parole.

_ Un massage?

_ Volontiers. répondit Cuddy en finissant de se déshabiller sous le regard coquin de House.

De l'huile sur le dos, un massage agréable et coquin, Greg pensa que ça n'allait pas durer, le désir montait de plus en plus pour les deux amants.

_ Huum. Envie. De. Toi. finit par dire Lisa.

Ayant retenu la théorie de la position, House glissa un coussin assez rond sous les hanches de Cuddy. Et puis leur désir prit le dessus. House prodigua nombre de caresses amoureuses à Lisa. Des instants de plaisir. Des cris et gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Le 7e ciel était atteint.

TBC...

N/A: Si vous en avez envie taper dans Google : Impétigo, Mini Duckie et Penis Pasta pour voir ce que c'est :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Lundi 22 décembre - 16H59**

House relu pour la troisième fois la recette. _Vous voulez un aphrodisiaque pour votre femme? Rien de tel que cette recette: Cocktail 'Ashi Thenp Goarija' pour une personne: Coupez deux bananes en rondelles, placez-les dans votre mixeur. Ajoutez deux cuillères à soupe de miel, deux jaunes d'œuf. Mixez une nouvelle fois. Après avoir obtenu un mélange épais, ajoutez 25 cl de lait et deux pincées de cannelle en poudre. Mixez une dernière fois. Servir frais._ Le diagnosticien s'appliqua et mit le cocktail au frais en attendant que Cuddy rentre du boulot.

**Mardi 23 décembre - 05H22**

Lisa quitta rapidement le lit pour…

_ Vomir. House fit de grands yeux.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain et attendit.

_ T'es enceinte! T'es enceinte! fit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Les nausées matinales!

_ Non abruti, je n'ai pas digéré ton cocktail d'hier! Et au vu de ça. Lisa montra l'intérieur de la cuvette du doigt. La banane n'est pas passée.

_ Ah. Ahuri, House fixait toujours le WC.

_ Je retourne me coucher.

_ Moi… aussi. rajouta House en étant incapable de lâcher le WC des yeux.

**Samedi 2 janvier – 19H50**

_ Tu sais que dans cette petite robe sexy, tu me fais penser à plein de choses coquines… susurra House à l'oreille de Cuddy.

Une odeur d'alcool tournait autour d'eux.

_ Greg! s'outra Lisa.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

_ Tu as mit ce pantalon! Lisa pointa du doigt ledit pantalon.

_ Bah, c'est préférable de mettre un pantalon pour assister à une soirée de charité dans ton hôpital et qui plus est pour fêter la nouvelle année avec tes donateurs! répondit-il.

_ Il faut mettre des pantalons larges au lieu de pantalons moulants!

_ Hein? Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien.

_ J'espère au moins que tu as mit un caleçon et pas un slip!

_ Tu peux m'expliquer?

_ La chaleur nuit aux spermatozoïdes! Alors il faut porter des choses plus larges! Faut un effort bon sang! s'énerva Lisa en le quittant pour aller retrouver un donateur.

Deux heures plus tard. Ne sachant plus tenir, House rejoignit Lisa.

_ Je… vous. Il pointa du doigt le donateur qui lui faisait face. l'emprunte. fini-t-il par conclure en prenant Lisa par la taille.

Ils partirent vers les salles de consultations. L'alcool avait coulé à flot pour le diagnosticien, mais la doyenne n'en était pas mieux dans son genre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais?

_ Une heure! Euh. Non. Il compta sur ses doigts. Deux. Deux heuuures Dr Cuddy que vous. Oui vous. dit-il en tapotant son doigt sur son épaule. que vous m'aguichez. Je n'en peux plus!

_ Et?

_ Et pour ne pas tuer mes spermatozoïdes, ils ont besoin d'air.

La porte de la salle n° 2 se referma. Pas de lumière, il tâta les environs pour enfin arriver à la table d'auscultation.

Le pantalon moulant disparut en même temps que la robe sexy de Cuddy. Et même chose pour les sous-vêtements.

_ Quelle position favorise encore?

_ Euh... Le missionnaire! répondit Cuddy en toute hâte.

Quelques instants plus tard.

_ Tu fais quoi là? parvint-elle à souffler entre deux coups de rein.

Lisa était un peu intriguée.

_ Ben, _coup de rein_. le missionnaire. répondit House sûr de lui.

_ Greg… _Coup de rein_. souffla-t-elle.

_ Me _coup de rein_. déconcentre _coup de rein_. pas.

N'ayant plus d'appétit sexuel à cet instant, elle poursuivit.

_ Ce n'est pas plutôt la courtisane, là?

L'alcool n'aidant pas. Greg avait confondu le missionnaire et la courtisane.

Lisa Cuddy ou comment casser sa libido.

**Lundi 19 janvier – 11H19**

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? s'exclama House en rentrant dans le bureau de sa patronne.

Coudes sur le bureau, la tête dans les mains Lisa lâcha.

_ J'ai un retard.

_ De combien?

_ 6 jours.

_ Mais, c'est… Attends! Tu es peut être enceinte! dit House en levant les bras.

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est qu'en fait j'a… Elle fut interrompue par le bipper de House.

_ Merde! On en reparle ce soir! conclu-t-il précipitamment avant de sortir du bureau.

**Lundi 19 janvier– 18H07**

De retour chez lui, House découvrit Lisa, dépitée sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

_ Passe moi une aspi... mais fut directement coupée par House.

_ J'arrive. Besoin urgent! dit-il en montrant sa vessie.

Une fois le besoin accompli, il se lava les mains et jeta le papier à la poubelle. Surpris, il découvrit un shorty tâché de sang.

_ Mon Dieu Lisa! cria-t-il en s'engageant dans le couloir. Regarde-moi. Ça va? Et le bébé?

_ Aaaah! Chuuuut! souffla-t-elle.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu es toute pâlotte.

_ Mal au crâne. fit-elle en posant une main sur sa tête.

_ C'est quoi ça? Il lui montra l'objet de sa découverte.

_ J'ai mes règles, Greg. J'ai mes règles.

Apparemment ce bébé n'a pas envie de pointer le bout de son nez…

TBC...

N/A: La recette du premier paragraphe existe bien, j'ai juste inventé un nom, mais perso ça ne me tente pas de trop xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Lundi 28 janvier – 21H48**

_ Dr House? questionna Cuddy en venant se mettre à califourchon.

_ Hum? répondit-il en plaçant ses mains sur les cuisses de Lisa.

_ J'ai un problème. commença-t-elle de façon coquine. Vous savez, des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être… Hum, comment expliquer? Toute chose. dit-elle en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Sentez-ça. Elle prit la main de House et la plaça au niveau de son cœur. Vous sentez? Hochement de la tête du diagnosticien. Et bien,… Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Des fois, il m'arrive d'avoir chaud. Fort chaud. précisa-t-elle. Là, comme ça, exactement comme maintenant. Oh! Je… Cuddy fit bouger sa main rapidement devant sa figure pour se donner de l'air. Je sens la chaleur se rependre dans tout mon corps. Oh! Lisa enleva son chemisier et se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Mhhm. soupira-t-elle. Ça va déjà un peu mieux là. House resta pendu aux seins de Lisa. Elle lui donna une petite tape pour retrouver son attention.

_ Euh… Vous disiez ? reprit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

_ Cette chaleur qui m'envahit et ce problème. soupira-t-elle.

_ Quel problème?

_ Ça. Elle pointa alors son sein gauche. Touchez-le. Elle reprit la main de House pour la poser sur son sein. Il s'excite, oui mon sein gauche s'excite!

_ Je ne ressens rien de particulier pourtant. fit House malaxant de plus en plus son sein.

_ Vous êtes certain?

_ Affirmatif, mais attendez, je vais comparer. Il prit alors possession de l'autre sein. Non, non je ne sens rien.

_ Ah. C'est qu'il s'est calmé alors. Mais vous savez, cette chaleur, elle est à l'origine d'une autre chose aussi.

_ Ah bon? dit House faisant l'étonné.

_ Mes mamelons. Ils pointent. Regardez! Ils deviennent durs.

_ C'est peut être dû au froid! Vous savez, fin janvier, les mamelons des femmes ont tendance à pointer! Mais je préconiserais quand même un test gustatif. Et, moi-même étant le meilleur diagnosticien du pays, il est en mon devoir de vous faire passer ce test. Et maintenant! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Oh! Lisa fit l'étonnée à son tour.

_ Avant que je ne commence le test, avez-vous d'autres symptômes?

_ Oui. Des chatouillis.

_ Où?

Lisa fit descendre la main de Greg jusqu'à son bas ventre.

_ Et j'ai ça aussi.

_ Je ne vois rien.

_ Mais là. montra-t-elle.

_ Mais comment voulez vous que je vois si c'est sous votre jupe?

_ Ah ben oui. Cuddy se retira et fit glisser lentement la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Elle exécuta un petit déhanchement et la jupe tomba à ses pieds. Elle se rassit sur les genoux de House en shorty et soutien-gorge.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais là tu commences vachement à m'exciter et j'ai très, très envie de toi. dit House le plus calmement possible en passant une main dans la nuque de Lisa pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Mhhm… fit-elle en répondant à son baiser et en déboutonnant la chemise de House.

Une fois la chemise retirée, Lisa fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Greg. De son côté, House caressa ses jambes et son dos. Il joua avec l'élastique de son shorty quelques instants alors qu'il sentait les mains de Lisa glisser à son entre-jambe. Elle défit le bouton et sa braguette et commença à flatter son membre déjà tendu. Il récupéra les lèvres de Lisa, cherchant sa langue, la dégustant. De longues minutes passèrent, toutes plus bonnes les unes que les autres. A bout de souffle après un baiser, House glissa à l'oreille le mot « chambre ». Lisa comprit de suite, elle se leva, Greg fit de même et enleva son pantalon, il entoura Cuddy par derrière. Ils marchèrent vers la pièce, House plaça sa main droite sur le sein gauche de Lisa tandis que son autre main se glissa sous son shorty, rencontrant son intimité. Ne sachant résister, elle posa ses mains sur celles de son amant.

Une fois dans la chambre, la doyenne s'allongea au milieu du lit, Greg se plaça au dessus d'elle et lui glissa un coussin sous les fesses. Le corps de Cuddy lui était totalement offert. Il se positionna sur les genoux entre ses jambes et les caressa avidement. Il y déposa une nuée de baisers. Remontant tout doucement vers son intimité, il la combla de plaisir, jouant avec sa langue. Ses mains étaient quant-à elles, occupées à cajoler les seins parfaitement identiques de Lisa. Cuddy se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper trop de petits cris et mit ses mains dans les cheveux poivre et sel de son diagnosticien. Alors qu'il remontait vers sa bouche, par une ligne invisible, il déposait ici et là des baisers sur le corps de Lisa. Embrassant une nouvelle fois ses seins il arriva enfin à sa bouche. Un nouveau baiser. Long. Doux. Tendre. Ils rouvrirent les yeux pour plonger leurs regards dans celui de l'autre, alors que House s'insinua doucement en Lisa. Les bras posés de chaque côté de Cuddy, House commençait ses va et vient lentement. Pour accompagner les mouvements de son amant, Lisa plaça ses jambes autour de la taille de Greg. S'en suit alors un long moment de plaisir. Des gémissements. De la satisfaction. Accélérant le mouvement, House attrapa le derrière de la cuisse de Cuddy pour la sentir encore plus en lui. C'est alors qu'elle eut un orgasme pour la première fois de la soirée. Lisa avait passé ses bras sous les aisselles de House pour s'accrocher plus fermement à lui. Le diagnosticien mordilla gentiment l'épaule de la doyenne et lui susurra des mots coquins pour l'exciter davantage. Après plusieurs minutes, sentant la fin arriver, House multiplia ses va et vient. Atteignant l'orgasme une fois de plus, Cuddy gémit de plaisir, bien vite rejoint par House qui se déversa en elle.

A bout de souffle, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, Greg s'allongea lentement sur Lisa. Ressentir son poids sur elle et l'avoir toujours en elle, lui faisait du bien. Elle resserra encore plus son étreinte. Surtout que rester en position une dizaine de minutes comme cela, après l'acte, était conseillé. Ils laissèrent les minutes s'écouler, profitant du cou et de la joue de Lisa, House l'embrassa une fois de plus. Ils jouaient avec leurs mains, l'enlaçant à l'autre, comparant la longueur de leurs doigts, retraçant les lignes dans la paume de la main quand Greg retomba enfin à côté de Lisa. Ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger, leurs sourires et les étoiles dans les yeux parlaient pour eux. Tout simplement. Laissant Cuddy couchée, House retira la couette à ses pieds pour la remonter jusqu'à leurs épaules. Lisa se lova dans ses bras, passant un bras sur sa taille. L'accueillant avec plaisir, Greg replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Lisa, mit sa main sur sa joue encore chaude et captura une dernière fois ses lèvres en un baiser amoureux...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Mercredi 28 février - 09H59**

Depuis qu'elle ne prenait plus la pilule, Lisa ne s'était même pas rendu compte quand s'était déroulé ses dernières règles. Et puis ces derniers jours, House et elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à une grossesse, tout ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire... Alors autant dire que les règles, elles étaient aux oubliettes! Mais lorsqu'elle fût obligée de laisser un donateur en plan au téléphone, pour se diriger dans sa salle de bain personnelle de son bureau, et laisser son petit-déjeuner dans la cuvette, sa mémoire ne fit qu'un tour à lui rappeler que ses dernières règles remontaient à plus de trois semaines.

Cuddy partit vers le bureau de son chef de département de diagnostics, blanche comme un linge. House ne mit pas moins de deux secondes à arriver près d'elle et la soutenir.

_ Ça va? questionna-t-il inquiet.

_ Attends, laisse-moi m'asseoir, j'ai les jambes lourdes.

La mine inquiète de House ne s'arrangea pas.

_ J'ai de nouveau un retard. dit Lisa en massant ses mollets.

_ De combien?

_ De trois semaines.

_ Trois semaines! C'est… Trois semaines! Mais… C'est beaucoup ça! Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte avant?

_ Non! Et puis toi non plus, je te signal!

_ Ecoute. Euh… House tourna la tête un peu partout, pensant que l'idée lui serait inscrite quelque part. On va… faire… Euh… une, une prise de sang. Hein, ça fait pas mal, ça. dit House en caressant la tête de Lisa comme si c'était un enfant qui n'aimait pas les piqures.

_ C'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée. fit Cuddy, tentant de soulager l'atmosphère pesante.

_ Bon. Bon. Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur quand Lisa demanda à House.

_ Tu paniques?

_ Moi? Non mais tu rigoles? pouffa House pour cacher son inquiétude.

_ Tu veux peut être que je la fasse moi-même la prise de sang? demanda Cuddy en voyant les mains de House trembler.

_ Ça va! Je sais encore comment faire des prises de sang!

_ Pique dans une veine, pas à côté! tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Concentré, langue sur la lèvre supérieure, House s'appliqua, il prit deux tubes rouge de sérum de Lisa et en même temps, un tube gris pour contrôler sa glycémie et un bleu pour sa coagulation.

_ Et voila! fit House en retirant le papillon de la veine de Lisa. Tu as eu mal? dit-il, les sourcils haussés.

_ Non. répondit Lisa en déposant un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Résultats dans 2 heures. Je fais passer ça pour une urgence.

Deux heures d'attente. Deux heures de stress. Assisse sur le canapé dans son bureau, Lisa jouait avec un élastique. La porte s'ouvrit sur un House blanc pâle. Il se frotta le front avec son pouce et se plaça devant Lisa.

_ Alors? fit-elle en commençant à perdre patience.

_ Tu peux dire merci à l'hormone HCG d'être présente. dit-il dans un grand sourire.

_ Oh mon Dieu! s'exclama Lisa en regardant par la fenêtre.

_ Et ta glycémie et ta coagulation sont bonnes, juste au passage je le dis aussi. dit House en faisant semblant que c'était plus important.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle se leva et il l'accueillit dans se bras.

_ Si tu savais à quel point je me fiche de ma glycémie et de ma coagulation à ce moment.

Il l'embrassa et la serra encore plus contre lui.

_ Félicitations. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient repris un peu leur esprit. Toute cette joie! Ils regardaient les résultats de la prise de sang.

_ Ton dosage de Beta HCG est de 7 528 UI/ml. lu House.

Lisa prit le tableau de taux d'hormones et regarda son position dans le tableau en fonction de son dosage. Son doigt s'arrêta sur « quatrième semaine de grossesse. »

_ Quatre semaine. fit Lisa, étonnée.

_ Quatre… On est le 28 février. réfléchi House

_ Ça nous donne le 28 janvier plus ou moins...

_ Ce n'est pas quand tu m'as prit par… Tu vois, ce fameux soir, avec ta petite tenue rouge…

_ Non! C'était début de l'année ça! Je m'en souviens! Tu avais acheté cette espèce de…

_ Juste! coupa House.

_ Fin janvier… Qu'est ce qu'on a bien pu… Soudain, une ampoule s'éclaira au dessus de la tête de Cuddy. Elle se mit à rire. Etonné House la regarda.

_ Quoi? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?

_ Mes… Elle avait du mal à parler tellement elle rigolait. Mes mamelons…

_ Ils sont toujours là. dit House en les pointant du doigt.

_ Mes mamelons sont durs. Ils pointent. Tu ne t'en souviens pas? fini par dire Lisa.

Cherchant dans ses souvenirs, ça lui revient enfin.

_ Quand tu m'as expliqué tous tes symptômes? questionna House en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains.

_ Ouiiii! dit Lisa en essayant une larme de bonheur.

_ Mon Dieu! s'outra House.

**Deuxième mois de grossesse – Lundi 30 mars – 20H01**

_ Aïe! Fait attention! s'écria Cuddy.

_ S'cuse. dit-il en lui déposant un baiser pour se faire pardonner. Là. Ça va mieux? House se remit à sa tâche.

_ Oh! fit-elle, surprise. Oh ouiiiii! Oh mon Diiiiiieu! Encoooooooore! Oh bon sang que c'est booon. Mhhhhm. Oh Jésus Marie Joseph! Ne t'arrête pas! Oh plus vite! Plus fooort! Plus…. Oooooh… gémit Cuddy en frappant ses poings de chaque côté sur le lit.

_ Jésus Marie Joseph? House se stoppa et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

_ Continuuuuue! Ne t'arrête pas! dit Lisa, frustrée sur le coup.

_ Jésus Marie Joseph? répéta-t-il.

_ Quoi? questionna Lisa, mécontente que House se soit arrêté en si bon chemin.

_ Euh, tu n'es pas juive?

_ Ecoute ce n'est pas parce que je suis juive que je ne connais pas Jésus, Marie et Joseph.

_ Ah. fit tout simplement House.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de parler de religion avec toi, mais… Tu peux continuer et viiiiite. reprit Cuddy.

House recommença ce à quoi il était occupé depuis plusieurs minutes.

_ Ooooh bon sang, que ça fait du biiiiiien. s'écria une nouvelle fois Lisa.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, trouvant le temps long pour lui, il se stoppa. Encore.

_ Ça ne serait pas un peu mon tour là? questionna House

_ Tu es enceinte?

_ Non.

_ Tu as mal aux seins?

_ Non.

_ Alors continue ton massage de mes seins. C'est moi qui ai les seins tendus, c'est moi qui ai mal, pas toi!

Son dos contre le lit avec Lisa entre ses jambes appuyée son torse, House s'appliquait à faire un petit massage des seins de Lisa. Deuxième mois de grossesse, les seins qui augmentent de volume, ça ne fait pas toujours du bien…

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Troisième mois de grossesse – Jeudi 16 avril – 10H01**

_ Greg, retire ta main, sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi dans quelques secondes.

Un magasine de santé sous les yeux, Lisa tenta de résister à la main de Greg qui essayait tant bien que mal, de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à son intimité.

_ Tu sais les toilettes sont juste là. susurra House à l'oreille de Cuddy. Et puis la secrétaire à bien dit qu'il avait déjà trente minutes de retard. continua-t-il en étant enfin arrivé à destination.

Lisa lâcha un petit cri, qui fit bien sûr sourire House.

_ Enfin Dr Cuddy, un peu de tenue voyons! s'outra faussement House en continuant ses caresses.

Ni une ni deux, elle lâcha le magasine, le prit par le col avant de l'emmener dans les toilettes.

Le plaquant contre la porte, Lisa lui arracha un baiser et le déshabilla sans perdre une seconde.

_ Alors comme ça on ne résiste…

_ Tais-toi et occupe toi de moi. le coupa-t-elle.

Chose qu'il fit sans tarder. Même au troisième mois de grossesse, les hormones sont déjà bien présentes.

HHHHHHH

Sortant des toilettes, Lisa replissa sa jupe tandis que House remit sa veste en place.

_ Ah! Dr House, Dr Cuddy, bonjour.

_ Dr Stamford. répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Je venais justement vous chercher! fit le gynécologue.

_ Et nous… nous… commença Lisa en se retournant vers Greg.

_ Venons juste d'arriver. finit House.

_ Je vous en prie, entrer. dit le médecin en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer dans son bureau.

HHHHHHH

_ Alors, première échographie aujourd'hui. fit le gynécologue en regardant Lisa.

_ Oui. dit elle, un brin émue.

_ Alors c'est parti! s'exclama le médecin en se levant. Vous pouvez vous déshabiller dans la pièce à côté et venir me rejoindre. Dr House approchez, voyons! Ne restez pas planté là!

Emu lui aussi, mais à sa manière, House sortit de ses pensées en venant s'asseoir à côté d'où Lisa allait se placer.

_ Et le voila! dit le gynécologue tout en fixant le petit écran.

A cette vision, Lisa serra la main de House. Elle voyait enfin son premier enfant. Son futur bébé. Ce petit être qui allait grandir en elle.

_ C'est… Waw! s'exclama de diagnosticien.

_ Alors, il faut savoir qu'au troisième mois de grossesse, ce n'est plus un embryon, mais un fœtus. Et… je vais vous dire combien il mesure et combien il pèse.

Cuddy toujours captivé par le fœtus, ne se rendit compte qu'une fois le baiser déposer sur son front que House lui en avait donné un. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires en guise de merci.

_ 5,6 cm de la tête au talon et il pèse 12 grammes! Et son rythme cardiaque est de 113 pulsations minutes. C'est dans les normes! dit le gynécologue en prenant des notes sur son carnet. Vous voyez là? demanda le médecin en montrant la petite tête sur la télé avec son bic. C'est sa tête. Elle commence tout doucement à s'arrondir et comme vous pouvez le constater, ses traits deviennent de plus en plus « humains ». Voila! Je suppose que vous voulez un petit souvenir?

_ Oui! répondirent House et Cuddy ensemble.

_ Alors, pas de tabac, pas d'alcool mais une alimentation saine et boire beaucoup, 1,5 L par jour. Prenez le temps de faire les choses, ne vous dépêchez pas. Soyez le moins stressée possible et reposez-vous dès que vous vous sentez un peu fatiguée. Voila tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment. Si jamais vous avez des questions maintenant ou dans les jours qui suivent. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler. fini-t-il en souriant.

_ Pas… Lisa se tournant vers Greg. Pas pour l'instant.

_ Alors nous nous reverrons prochainement. Ma secrétaire vous contactera pour fixer une date. conclu le médecin en se levant pour ouvrir sa porte.

_ Merci Docteur. dit Lisa en serrant la main du gynécologue. House, fit la même chose que sa compagne.

HHHHHHH

Sur le parking, assise du côté passager dans la voiture, Lisa regardait avec admiration l'échographie. Greg, la regarda et déposa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle releva la tête et il l'embrassa passionnément.

Première échographie. Première rencontre avec leur enfant...

**Quatrième mois de grossesse – Mardi 19 mai – 14H27**

_ Garçon!

_ Fille!

_ Mais non garçon!

_ Fille je te dis!

_ Avec cette bosse, c'est typique des garçons! fit House.

_ Mais non, de ce côté c'est les filles!

_ Mais n'importe quoi! Comment tu inventes!

_ Hé! Si tu n'es pas content je le garde pour moi toute seule. dit Lisa en entourant son ventre de ses bras.

_ Hé! Il y a une partie de moi là-dedans! s'outra House en pointant le ventre de Cuddy du doigt.

_ Qui te dit que c'est toi le père? lâcha Cuddy avec un grand sourire.

_ Ouuuuh, toi!

_ S'il sort de mon ventre noir, t'en ferais une de ses têtes!

_ Foreman papa? Il tirerait encore la tronche à l'accouchement de son fils. Aaah non! Lisa tu, tu me… fit-il, semblant d'être dégouté.

_ Ou… Je ne sais pas moi… S'il avait une tête de criquet?

_ Wilson. Non. Tu ne t'enverrais jamais en l'air avec Wilson!

_ Et pourquoi pas! dit Lisa, comme si c'était une évidence.

House voulu répliquer, mais la porte du gynécologue s'ouvrit.

_ Dr House et Dr Cuddy, bonjour!

Grand sourire, Lisa se leva alors que House était resté assis sur sa chaise à broyer du noir.

_ Ben alors Mon Chéri, tu ne viens pas voir ta fille? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

_ Ton fils! Ton fils! répéta-t-il en passant devant Lisa pour entrer dans le cabinet du médecin.

_ Dr Cuddy, vous vous portez comme un charme! La grossesse vous va très bien. dit sincèrement le médecin. Et vous avez une très bonne mine!

_ Merci. répondit-elle un peu gênée.

_ Alors, l'échographie pour connaître le sexe de votre enfant, à quoi vous attendez-vous? Fille ou garçon? questionna le gynécologue.

_ Fille. Garçon. répondirent à l'unisson House et Cuddy.

_ Comme je vois, vous n'êtes pas décidé! Alors nous allons vérifier ça de suite! Dr Cuddy, vous connaissez le chemin. fit le gynécologue en se levant de son siège.

_ Oh mais que vois-je là? Mais c'est… Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'écran. Un petit zizi!

House fit de grands yeux et afficha un grand sourire devant Lisa. Il avait eut raison.

_ Oh mais… Le gynécologue tourna la tête vers la droite pour mieux voir. C'est… Oh, c'est son doigt! Il avait son doigt au niveau de son pubis, c'est pour ça qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait un zizi!

Soudain le sourire de House disparu tandis que c'était au tour de Lisa d'afficher un grand sourire.

_ Alors, je peux vous confirmer, Dr Cuddy, que vous attendez une petite fille! Félicitations.

Vaincu, mais heureux, Greg déposa un baiser sur le front de Lisa.

_ Bonne déduction. Espérons qu'elle soit moins chiante que toi. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en plaisantant.

_ Bon, ses constantes sont toujours bonnes. Et votre petite fille mesure maintenant 18 cm pour 195 grammes!

_ Elle a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. dit Lisa avec admiration, alors que Greg lui tenait la main.

_ Donc à ce stade de la grossesse, la petite peut maintenant redresser sa tête, tourner ses yeux et même froncer les sourcils. expliqua le médecin. Tous ces organes vont maintenant travailler en même temps. Ses poumons vont commencer à fonctionner et elle va percevoir vos caresses! Donc n'hésitez pas à caresser, toucher souvent votre ventre. Ce qui sera peut être un peu désagréable, ce sont de petites douleurs à votre paroi utérine, car elle va l'effleurer avec ses pieds.

_ On fera avec ces petites contraintes. sourit Lisa.

_ Et tout doucement, vous commencerez à la ressentir, les petits coups de pieds,… Car elle commence à bouger de plus en plus dans la cavité amniotique.

_ J'ai hâte de la sentir. dit Lisa enchantée.

_ Et surtout, une chose à faire souvent: parlez-lui! Dites tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, mais adressez-vous à elle. Car elle va commencer aussi à reconnaître votre voix. Voila, tout ce que j'avais à vous dire!

_ Merci beaucoup.

_ Je n'avais pas tort! J'avais juste mal calculé… commença House en rentrant dans l'appartement.

_ Tu as perdu. dit Lisa en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais? fit House en répondant aux caresses de Cuddy.

Elle lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ Oh. Moi aussi j'en ai très envie. répondit Greg en capturant ses lèvres.

Appuyée contre le canapé, Cuddy se laissa dévêtir par House avant d'être entrainée dans la chambre, lieu de toutes les folies, de toutes les tendresses, de tous les plaisirs…

Cuddy, non-incommodée par le volume de son bébé ne ressent plus l'inconfort et la fatigue du premier trimestre, son désir et son appétit sexuel à juste un peu augmenté…

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Cinquième mois de grossesse – Jeudi 18 juin – 20H24**

_ Tu as senti? dit Lisa en faisant glisser sa main sur la joue de House.

_ Oui! répondit-il tout émerveillé. Oh, encore!

_ Oui je l'ai senti.

Couché tout les deux sur le lit, House, l'oreille contre le ventre de Lisa, se plaisait à écouter ces petites bulles qui éclataient dans le ventre de Lisa dû au fait que le bébé bougeait bien.

_ Ouch'! Là ça fait mal! cria Lisa qui venait de recevoir un coup.

_ Oh, ça ce n'est pas bien de faire mal à maman. dit House en s'adressant au ventre de Lisa. De son côté, la doyenne fut amusée de cette situation.

_ Tiens regarde là. Lisa lui montra le côté droit de son ventre, une petite bosse y était apparue.

_ Oh mon Dieu! Tu as un mutant dans le bide! s'exclama Greg approchant sa main de la petite bosse. Il n'a même pas une forme normale! Voulant toucher la bosse, il fut coupé par Lisa.

_ Non! Ne pousse pas dessus, sinon je vais encore avoir droit à un coup. dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Greg.

_ Même pas encore sorti de ton ventre qu'elle fait déjà la loi! Pfff! C'est moi qui fais la loi ici!

_ Oh râle pas, je suis certaine qu'elle t'obéiras.

_ Mouais… On verra ça! Si elle est aussi chiante que toi, ça ne sera pas du gâteau! dit House en rigolant.

_ Non, mais oh, tu as finis oui? ajouta Lisa en frappant gentiment Greg. Dit…

_ Oh non! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là!

_ Tu ne veux pas…

_ Rien du tout! interrompit House.

_ Fait moi la lecture… S'il te plait… fit Cuddy d'une voix plus que coquine.

_ Mais tu connais le texte par cœur! se défendit House.

_ S'il te plait… J'aime entendre tout ce qu'il se passe… Elle fit glisser son doigt sur la cuisse de House tout en remontant. Et j'aime t'écouter.

_ Pas super tes arguments… Mais si… Il leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin… Tu vois… Il lui montra la salle de bain.

_ Donc, tu me fais la lecture si on prend une douche ensemble.

_ Tu as tout compris. dit House avec un grand sourire.

_ De toute manière je suis gagnante des deux côtés. finit par dire Cuddy en plaquant le livre sur le torse de House.

_ Cette femme me tuera. marmonna House dans sa barbe.

_ _A présent, vos sensations sont clairement définies : ces petites bulles qui vous semblaient éclater dans votre abdomen sont bel et bien l'effet de votre Bébé qui remue en vous ! A vous les coups de pieds impromptus et le ventre déformé au gré de ses mouvements ! La multiplication des cellules nerveuses s'achève : Bébé dispose déjà de 12 à 14 milliards de connections ! Ses muscles se renforcent toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Ses empreintes digitales sont désormais visibles, et ses ongles commencent à se former. Votre Bébé mesure à présent 20 cm de la tête au talon, et pèse 240 grammes. De votre côté, la température de votre corps s'élève du fait de votre glande thyroïde qui est plus active. Vous transpirez davantage, et avez des sensations de chaleur. Votre peau peut être irritée._ Voila, lecture terminée. dit House en refermant le livre.

_ Non! Il y a encore. Cuddy reprit le livre des mains de House et le rouvrit à la bonne page.

_ _Mis à part les éventuels éblouissements, vous vous sentez vraiment bien. Vous êtes seulement plus rapidement essoufflée. Essayez de pratiquer régulièrement et dès maintenant des exercices respiratoires qui vous seront très utiles pour l'accouchement. Votre Bébé passe de 16h à 20h par jour à dormir. Il connaît déjà des phases de sommeil profond et de sommeil léger. Pendant ses phases d'éveil, Bébé s'agite et s'exerce à ouvrir et fermer le poing: il est capable de joindre ses mains ou d'attraper ses pieds! Le réflexe de succion est déjà présent, et sa bouche s'anime en guise d'exercice._ C'est bon, là? demanda House en soufflant.

_ Encore. Sinon pas de douche.

_ Mais tu l'as déjà lu plein de fois. grogna Greg.

_ Ok. Pas de douche alors. fit Cuddy en se relevant alors qu'elle était appuyée contre House entre ses jambes.

_ Non, non, non, reste. Je continue. répondit House en la retenant par la taille. Lisa, fière d'elle, afficha un grand sourire que House ne vit pas.

_ _A partir de maintenant, le cerveau de votre Bébé, entièrement constitué, va grossir de 90 grammes par mois jusqu'à la naissance. Il nage dans plus de 500 cm3 de liquide amniotique. Si votre Bébé est une petite fille, son vagin se forme et ses ovaires ont déjà produit 6 millions de cellules sexuelles primitives! De votre côté, faites attention à ne pas manger de façon excessive ! Rappelez-vous qu'il faut manger deux fois mieux, pas deux fois plus ! Du fait de l'augmentation de votre masse sanguine, vos jambes vous font peut-être souffrir, et vous ressentez dans les membres des « impatiences »: pensez à dormir les jambes légèrement surélevées, et évitez les douches chaudes._

_ Oh ben zut… Ils disent d'éviter les douches chaudes. dit Lisa en se retournant vers House, sourire aux lèvres.

_ Les 'chaudes'. Ils ne disent rien sur les douches tièdes ou froides. répondit House en mordillant l'épaule de Lisa. Bon, finissons-en, on a une douche qui nous attend. _A l'échographie, vous aurez peut-être la chance de voir Bébé sucer son pouce! Ses mouvements respiratoires sont de plus en plus fréquents, et s'observent aussi clairement à l'échographie. Duvet, cheveux et ongles poursuivent leur croissance. Le placenta est entièrement constitué._

_ Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'il se passe. dit Lisa en regardant la photo du bébé dans le livre, en admiration.

_ Totalement. répondit Greg et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Tu viens?

_ J'arrive. dit Cuddy en emboitant le pas à House avec un sourire coquin.

Une douche. Des caresses. De l'attention. Du plaisir. De bons ingrédients pour passer une bonne fin de soirée…

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Sixième mois de grossesse – Vendredi 24 juillet – 15H24**

_ Oh toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. remarqua House en entrant dans le bureau de Cuddy.

_ Non, tout va bien. répondit Lisa assise sur son canapé.

_ Je le vois, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

_ Si, je te dis que tout va bien.

_ Lisa… Tu mens très mal. dit House en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_ Je… Je sais pas, je suis grosse, j'ai des cuisses énormes et ne parlons même pas de mes…

_ Oh, oh, calme. Tu es enceinte je te rappelle. Et puis non, tu n'es pas grosse. Tu as prit des formes, et ce sont de très belles formes. Des formes qui te rendent encore plus belle. fit House en posant une main sur les cuisses de Lisa.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu ne me regarde plus. répondit-elle en baissant les yeux alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux.

_ Quoi? Mais tu sais que je t'observe encore plus, ton corps, tes seins, ton magnifique derrière, je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer tellement que je pense à toi. dit-il en plaisantant pour la faire sourire.

_ C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui.

_ Bien sûr et puis tu es sexy. Vraiment sexy comme ça. Je te trouve ravissante.

_ Même avec ce pull qui fait deux fois ma taille?

_ Même avec ce pull. Et tu sais quoi? lui glissa-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour là. Tout de suite. Sur ce bureau.

_ Greg, on est au boulot.

_ Raison de plus, ça rajoute du piment comme ça. fit-il en l'embrassant.

_ J'ai un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure.

_ On a le temps…

_ Greg… J'ai envie d'être au calme, chez nous. D'être dans notre lit. Je… J'ai envie de te sentir près de moi. D'être dans tes bras. Tes mains sur moi, je… je… balbutia-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Oulaa toi, ça ne va vraiment pas aujourd'hui. Tu es en manque de moi. dit-il en essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces.

_ Oui.

_ Et ce cas qui m'a encore occupé, deux jours qu'on ne passe pas ensemble n'a rien arrangé.

_ Aussi.

_ Il va falloir que j'aie une conversation avec ma boss! Elle me surcharge de travail et je ne sais pas m'occuper de ma femme! dit-il en plaisantant.

_ Je peux lui faire passer le message si tu veux. lui répondit-elle en souriant.

_ Ce soir c'est toi et rien que toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi et tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

_ Merci. ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Greg. Et comme ça je suis ta femme?

_ Tu m'appartiens et je ne partage pas.

_ J'aime l'appellation.

_ Et moi j'aime ma femme. finit-il par dire en l'embrassant.

Une fois rentré chez eux, Lisa enleva sa veste et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

_ Viens. dit House devant Lisa en tendant ses bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'entoura par derrière et ils se dirigèrent, enlacés l'un à l'autre vers la salle de bain. Tout en remontant le couloir il glissa ses mains sur le ventre de Lisa. Tu vas te prendre une douche, tu mets cette petite nuisette où tu es follement sexy dedans et tu m'attends dans le lit. Compris? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien chef! répondit-Lisa amusée.

Pendant que Lisa se préparait, ou plutôt se mettait à l'aise, House était occupé dans la cuisine. Il voulait prendre soin de Lisa et lui faire plaisir. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle avait tout simplement besoin de lui.

House arriva dans la chambre et trouva Lisa dans le lit, appuyé contre le dossier pour se mettre à l'aise. Il se déshabilla vite fait.

_ Bouteille d'eau, car tu dois boire. commença-t-il par dire en montrant ce qu'il apportait. Coupe de fruits frais et… chocolat liquide chaud. dit-il en plaçant tout ça entre eux alors qu'il prenait place, en boxer, aux côtés de Lisa.

_ Très bonne idée.

_ Tu es à l'aise?

_ Oui.

_ Banane? demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait un morceau en le trempant dans le chocolat.

_ Volontiers. Il lui donna le morceau et sourit quand il la vit déguster.

_ Mhhm délicieux. Toi?

_ Fraise. Tu la manges avec moi?

Lisa hocha la tête. Elle prit un morceau de fraise, le plaça entre ses dents et s'approcha de House. Il attrapa le morceau et embrassa Lisa par la même occasion.

_ Exquise. dit House en regardant Cuddy.

_ Melon. Lisa ouvrit la bouche et reçu un frais morceau de melon.

L'un après l'autre, ils disaient un nom de fruit et l'autre lui glissait dans la bouche. Le plat de fruits diminuait à vue d'œil.

_ Encore une fraise chocolatée s'il te plait. demanda Lisa.

Trempant généreusement le morceau de fraise dans le chocolat, House en fit tomber sur les draps et Lisa en eut à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Attends. fit House. Il mit sa main dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher et lécha le chocolat. Doucement il retourna à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Lisa mit sa main dans les cheveux de House pour approfondir le baiser. Il la poussa lentement pour qu'elle se couche sur le lit et vint se placer entre ses jambes. Il quitta ses lèvres pour rejoindre son cou et lui laissa de doux baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son épaule, puis de son bras ensuite de sa cuisse pour agripper le rebord de sa nuisette. Il la remonta légèrement et invita Lisa à se soulever un peu pour lui enlever. Il lui enleva et elle se retrouva nue. Recommençant ses baisers, il en déposa sur son épaule avant de descendre dans son décolleté. Délicatement il prit possession d'un de ses seins. Tendres caresses sur ses hanches où il faisait parcourir ses mains. Aspirant doucement un de ses mamelons, Lisa passa ses mains dans la nuque de Greg. Il lui provoqua de doux frissons. Elle aimait ça. Plusieurs minutes pour la combler encore, Lisa descendit sa main vers son entre-jambe, mais il l'arrêta.

_ Ce soir, c'est toi. Pas moi.

_ Mais… protesta-t-elle.

_ Pas de protestations!

House reprit alors ce à quoi il était occupé. Il continua sa descente et arriva sur le ventre arrondi de Lisa. Il s'adressa à ce dernier.

_ Salut le mutant. Je vais faire du bien à maman, alors essaye de pas trop nous déranger. Merci.

Il fit le tour de son ventre déposant encore et encore des baisers. Il voulait lui faire du bien et il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il le pouvait. House se releva un peu et attrapa la bouteille d'eau. Sous le regard interrogateur de Lisa, il prit le bouchon de la bouteille, versa un peu d'eau. Il se rapprocha de son ventre et fit tomber l'eau dans son nombril. Il aspira l'eau ce qui provoqua des vibrations en Lisa.

Reprenant ses baisers, il fit une ligne invisible avec ses baisers et à chaque baiser qu'il déposa il prononça un mot.

_ Exquise. baiser Savoureuse. baiser. Succulente. baiser. Sexy. baiser. Sensuelle. baiser. Intelligente. baiser. Douce. baiser. Charmante. baiser. Élégante. baiser. Fidèle. baiser. Et j'en passe des meilleurs. baiser. Tout ce que j'aime chez toi. baiser.

Quittant son ventre pour descendre encore plus bas, il croisa son regard. Elle était émerveillée. Il déposa un baiser sur son Mont de Vénus et glissa sa langue dans son intimité. Lisa laissa échapper un gémissement. Et ce n'était encore que le début. Il fit valser sa langue, d'abord lentement et puis en accélérant le mouvement. Des minutes de plaisir arrachant à Lisa des gémissements. Il la combla encore de caresses et de baisers, elle jouit pour la première fois de la soirée. House était satisfait de lui. Il remonta à ses côtés pour capturer ses lèvres, sa main glissa sur son ventre la gratifiant de caresses.

_ Une fraise? demanda-t-il.

_ Si tu me fais ça à chaque morceau de fraise, je vais aller en rechercher. lui répondit-elle.

Il lui tendit un morceau, elle l'attrapa et suça son doigt avec allégresse.

Comblé, House se mit sur le dos et Cuddy posa sa tête sur son torse, caressant son ventre.

_ Merci. lui glissa-t-elle.

_ A ton service. fit-il en câlinant son épaule.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Septième mois de grossesse – Jeudi 20 août – 14H51**

Vautré sur les trois quart du canapé, absorbé par la télévision, House prit sa canne et la tapota sur la cuisse de Cuddy, assisse sur le peu de place qu'il lui restait.

_ Tu veux pas me prendre une bière?

_ Tu te fous de moi, là? s'exclama Cuddy.

_ Hééé! T'es la plus près du frigo!

_ Greg! Je suis enceinte de 7 mois! Le gynécologue a dit que je devais me reposer!

_ Ce n'est pas le fait de te lever, ouvrir le frigo et prendre une bière qui va t'épuiser.

_ Ah, j'y crois pas ça! souffla Lisa en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, bon ça va. fit House en se levant et en rejoignant le frigo.

Une fois revenu au canapé, il reprit sa place.

_ Tiens. dit-il en lui donnant un yaourt.

Étonnée de ce geste Lisa le regarda.

_ Pour me faire pardonner. Je ne voudrais pas t'épuiser _Mon Amour_. ajouta-t-il faussement.

_ Mer… ci. Soudain elle réalisa. Et la cuillère? demanda-t-elle en fixant House. Je le mange avec mes doigts?

_ Oups. dit House en haussant les épaules.

_ En plus il est périmé. Merci _Mon Chéri_ pour ce geste très, attentionné. fini-t-elle par dire en se levant.

_ Tiens, comme tu es dans la cuisine, tu peux m'apporter les chips dans l'armoire et la sauce qui est dans le frigo? s'exclama House, toujours en regardant la télévision. Et un essuie!

Dépitée par cet homme, Lisa passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle prit les chips, le pot de sauce et le rouleau d'essuie-tout, elle s'avança vers House, elle les lui jeta sur lui.

_ C'est toi qui m'épuise! cria-t-elle avant de quitter le salon.

House ne comprenant rien, ouvrit son paquet de chips et continua de regarder la télévision comme si de rien n'était.

**Huitième mois de grossesse – Lundi 21 septembre – 19H38**

A écouter avec ça: .com/watch?v=uFrcw9nvy_Q

Une musique de fond relaxante, quelques bougies allumées autour de la baignoire qui diffusaient un parfum de mangue, les lumières tamisées, Lisa profitait du calme de la maison en se relaxant dans un bon bain bien chaud. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'elle pouvait ressentir son bébé en elle. Elle aimait toucher son ventre, sentir les petits coups de sa fille et lui parler. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser un peu plus dans l'eau. Le calme, la douceur, la chaleur, la tranquillité, … Tellement à l'aise qu'elle n'entendit pas House qui venait de rentrer et qui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Hey! fit-il à demi-voix.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire en guise de bonsoir. Il s'approcha d'elle, se mit à genoux comme il le pouvait avec sa jambe, à côté de la baignoire et l'embrassa tendrement. House glissa sa main dans l'eau pour venir caresser le ventre de Lisa.

_ Comment elle va aujourd'hui? questionna House.

_ Elle m'a réveillée deux fois avec ses coups de pieds aujourd'hui. fit Lisa en glissant sa main sur celle de Greg.

_ Tu t'es reposée?

_ Oui. dit Lisa en passant sa main sur la joue de son amant.

_ Tiens, je t'ai ramené la pommade pour les articulations. dit-il en lui donnait le flacon.

_ Merci. Elle le déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire.

House ne la quitta plus des yeux. Admirant son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche et ses lèvres si douces,… Tout en elle était beau. Et elle resplendissait encore plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte et bientôt maman.

_ Quoi? dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises idées, mais ne put se retenir de dire:

_ Tu es magnifique.

Il se releva, déposa un baiser sur son front, mais fut coupé dans son élan, Lisa lui prit le bras.

_ Viens. dit-elle en s'avançant un peu dans la baignoire.

Il sourit, il ne pouvait refuser cette invitation. Il se déshabilla sous le regard coquin de Lisa. Il entra dans la baignoire et se laissa glisser contre la paroi.

_ Ça va? demanda Cuddy en se retournant légèrement.

_ Oui. répondit-il alors qu'elle se laissa doucement tomber sur le torse de Greg.

House passa ses bras autour de Cuddy et vint déposer ses mains sur le ventre arrondi, il en profita pour lui donner un baiser sur la tempe. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que House remette un peu d'eau chaude.

_ Aaaah! s'écria soudainement Lisa en se redressant un peu.

_ Quoi? s'inquiéta de suite Greg.

_ Une crampe, encore. J'en ai marre de ces crampes. fit Lisa en se recouchant sur House.

_ Attends. House lui massa tendrement le ventre. Là, comme ça. Ça va mieux? demanda-t-il en chuchotant à son oreille.

_ Mhhm. Continue. S'il te plait.

Comme quoi, House pouvait aussi rimer avec tendresse et délicatesse.

TBC..


	13. Chapter 13

**Neuvième mois de grossesse – Mercredi 28 octobre - 07H02**

Une heure qu'elle arpentait l'appartement en marchant, Lisa ne dormait plus à cause de ses contractions. Elle savait que c'était une question d'heure et qu'elle ne tarderait plus à accoucher. Greg, toujours entrain de dormir ne semblait pas être réveillé par les petits cris qu'elle poussait dû à ses contractions. En même temps, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, elle le ferait au dernier moment, si perte des eaux il y a. Il avait encore passé deux jours à l'hôpital pour diagnostiquer la maladie de son cas. House se retourna dans le lit, tâtant la place à côté de lui, espérant trouver Lisa et avoir un petit câlin. Ne la trouvant pas, il l'appela.

_ Lisa?

_ Ouiiii. répondit-elle au loin.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais?

_ Les cent pas! fit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

_ Reviens te coucher. Il est… il se tourna vers le réveil. Sept heures du matin!

_ Pas possible. enchaîna-t-elle, toujours en marchant dans le salon, un verre de jus d'orange en main.

_ Tu as des contractions? demanda House, toujours dans le lit.

_ Ouiiii!

_ Rapprochées?

_ Plus ou moins.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Toutes les six à huit minutes et elles durent plus ou moins trente secondes.

_ Hum, ça se rapproche lentement mais sûrement!

_ Non, c'est vraiiiiii? fit Lisa alors qu'elle s'arrêta dans le couloir. Elle sentit un liquide glisser sur ses jambes. Elle tapa sa main sur la porte du placard.

_ Ça va? demanda Greg alerté par le petit bruit.

_ Je… euh… Tu ne m'avais pas parlé que tu allais changer le tapis qui est dans le couloir?

_ Hein? Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu as fait? interrogea House en se levant enfin du lit. Il arriva au chambranle de la porte, regarda Lisa et la tâche de liquide à ses pieds.

_ Nooooon! Tu as renversé du jus d'orange! Ça colle en plus! constata-t-il en voyant le verre de jus d'orange.

_ Ce n'est pas du jus d'orange…

_ Non, bien sûr! C'est le chien qui a pissé!

_ On n'a pas de chien. répondit-elle calmement.

_ Ben justement!

_ J'ai perdu les eaux Greg. affirma-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

_ Ah ben de mieux en mi… commença House en retournant dans la chambre. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Comprenant ce que Lisa venait de lui dire. Tu… les eaux… Tu… Mais bon sang! Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus vite!

_ J'adore quand tu fais une tête pareille! taquina Lisa.

_ Et moi je me réjouis de voir ta tête quand tu vas accoucher! répondit House, du tac au tac.

Un brin vexée par cette remarque, elle avoua.

_ Un point pour toi là.

_ Bon, tu viens? Ne reste pas là! On file à l'hôpital!

08H14

_ Le col est dilaté de 5 cm, il va encore falloir être patiente Dr Cuddy! dit le gynécologue.

_ Ooooh! fit Lisa en laissant tomber sa tête sur le coussin du lit d'hôpital.

_ Je repasserai d'ici une heure. Courage. fit le médecin en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Se retournant vers Lisa, House la vit les mains sur le front.

_ Tu en as marre?

_ Noon! Pas du tout! J'ai juste mal partout, un ventre énorme et une… Aaaaaah!

_ Quoi, quoi, quoi? questionna House en revenant aux côtés de Lisa.

_ Contraction… parvint-elle à articuler en se tenant le ventre. Compte les secondes!

La contraction enfin passée, Lisa put souffler un instant.

_ Quarante-trois secondes et ta dernière contraction remonte à huit minutes. fit House. Ça se rapproche de plus en plus. dit-il tout joyeux.

_ Ça se rapproche mais mon col ne se dilate pas! s'énerva Cuddy.

Pour ne pas encore plus l'énerver, House se fit le plus calme possible jusqu'à la prochaine contraction, signe de souffrance pour Lisa.

**09H39**

_ Sept centimètres! Ça augmente! C'est bien! Je pense que d'ici deux bonnes heures, le travail commencera! Je reviendrais encore dans une petite heure. fit le médecin en quittant la pièce.

_ C'est pas trop tôt. marmonna House dans sa barbe. C'est qu'elle se fait attendre! Y'en a marre!

_ Qu'est ce que je dois dire moi? C'est moi qui suis dans la situation, pas toi!

_ Tu vas voir! Je vais te faire l'amour et je vais te le dilater ton col! s'exclama House.

Cuddy le dévisagea.

_ Quoiiii? demanda-t-il avec étonnement. J'ai lu sur internet que faire l'amour à une femme sur le point d'accoucher pouvait aider à dilater le col!

_ J'aime faire l'amour avec toi, mais là, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez! fit Lisa, agacée. J'ai maaaaal!

_ Calme-toi Chérie, ça va aller. dit House en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de Lisa. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

_ Depuis quand tu m'appelles Chérie? s'étonna Lisa.

_ C'est pas ce que tous les hommes font quand leurs femmes sont sur le point d'accoucher?

_ Tu veux me faire un plaisir? fit doucement Cuddy.

_ Bien sûr. sourit House.

_ Ne m'appelles surtout pas Chérie, si tu veux voir ta fille naître! s'agaça la doyenne.

Une femme sur le point d'accoucher, ne surtout pas l'énerver. pensa House.

**11H28**

_ Ça fait une heure que ça dure! Demande à l'infirmière d'appeler le gynéco!

_ T'es sûre? demanda bêtement House.

_ Mes contractions sont rapprochées de quatre minutes et durent au moins quarante secondes! Tu veux un dessin ou tu veux prendre ma place? s'énerva une fois de plus Lisa.

Ne voulant pas la contrarier, House sortit de la chambre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard.

_ Il est partit pour une autre intervention. fit House.

_ Quoiiii? s'offusqua Lisa.

_ Tu devrais voir ta tête! rigola Greg. Mais non, rigole un peu, détend-toi! Il arrive dans deux minutes.

_ Tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie de me détendre là?

_ Ouais, bon… Peux même plus rigoler ici. marmonna House.

**11H41**

_ Alors? C'est enfin le moment, Dr Cuddy? demanda le gynécologue en soulevant l'habit de Lisa pour vérifier son col.

_ J'espère!

_ Quelles sont vos contractions?

_ Toutes les quatre minutes plus ou moins et elles durent au moins quarante secondes.

_ Bien, le col est dilaté de 10 cm! On va pourvoir commencer! dit-il. Vous pouvez l'emmener en salle d'accouchement. ajouta-t-il pour l'infirmière.

**12H59**

_ Mais pousse enfin! fit House en tenant la main de Cuddy.

_ Mais… elle souffla. Tu crois… Aaaah! que je fais quoi? Du… tricot? parvint-elle à articuler entre deux poussées serrant plus fort la main du diagnosticien.

_ C'est bien Dr Cuddy! Continuez comme ça! dit le médecin. Je vois la tête qui va arriver! Fâchez-vous un bon coup et elle va sortir!

Reprenant son souffle une seconde, Lisa réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fallait qu'elle se fâche.

_ BON SANG HOUSE! BOUGE TON CUL ET AIDE-MOI! SINON JE TE RAJOUTE 3 MOIS DE CONSULTATIONS NON-STOP! cria-t-elle en poussant.

_ Trèèès bien! Et voila la tête qui est sortie! Allez! Fâchez-vous encore une fois pour faire passer ses épaules!

_ HOUSE! FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE BON SANG! AAAAAAH!

House resta sage et muet face à la colère de sa compagne. Il ne voulait pas plus attirer les foudres de la doyenne.

_ Voila! Magnifique! Allez pousser encore une dernière fois et elle sera là!

Une dernière poussée aidée par le médecin et la voila enfin dans notre monde. Mercredi

28 octobre, 13H43, une petite fille, 3 kg 139 pour 49 cm, pousse son premier cri.

**14H13**

_ Quel prénom j'écris sur le bracelet? questionna l'infirmière.

_ Ziva. Faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est juif! dit House en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lisa lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et il poursuivit.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le droit de donner mon avis, c'était pour faire plaisir à la maman que l'on a prit ce prénom, sinon je me faisais taper dessus! dit House en montrant Lisa du doigt.

L'infirmière rigola et s'adressa à Cuddy.

_ Ça signifie quoi Ziva?

_ Ça veut dire: rayonnement, splendeur. répondit-elle en tenant la petite main de sa fille.

_ C'est très joli. Vous avez fait un bon choix.

_ Elle a fait le choix! s'outra faussement Greg.

_ Greg! réprimanda Lisa. Merci. finit-elle par dire en souriant à l'infirmière.

_ Et pourquoi on ne l'a pas appelée, je sais pas moi… Vaginale ou Calypso…

_ Mon Dieu! Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça? se demanda Lisa en passant sa main sur la petite tête de sa fille qui dormait dans le petit berceau.

_ Ou encore Philomène, Adolphine… continua Greg, s'en faire attention à Lisa qui ne l'écoutait plus. Gertrude ou Eugénie… Cheyenne ou Capucine…

**14H29**

_ Pour favoriser au mieux la première tétée, on ne lave plus les bébés avant un jour, car il faut que son odeur et l'odeur de la maman soit toujours présente pour qu'il ait confiance, qu'il se sente protégé. Pour qu'il atteigne son but, le bébé est guidé par l'odeur de la maman. expliqua l'infirmière à House et Cuddy très attentifs. Elle va approcher du sein par tâtonnement en ouvrant progressivement la bouche et en léchant un peu avec ses lèvres. Doucement, elle va prendre confiance et va chercher de façon plus active. Après, elle va ouvrir très largement la bouche, abaisser sa langue, saisir largement toute l'aréole et se mettre à téter. Si elle réussit, elle retiendra la technique et saura de nouveau téter. finit par expliquer l'infirmière.

_ Merci. dit Cuddy en voyant la petite qui commençait à fouiner vers son sein.

_ Voila. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. Je vais vous laisser dans ce moment intime.

Lisa se retourna vers Greg et lui sourit alors que lui, passait une main sur le visage de Cuddy. Elle était plus qu'heureuse à cet instant. Elle sentit enfin la petite qui attrapa son sein et qui commençait à téter.

Le bonheur. La joie. La tendresse. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux trois…

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Vendredi 05 janvier – 19H47**

_ Non mais, tu as vu comment elle en profite? Et moi je n'en ai même pas droit! ajouta House faussement outré.

_ Elle en a besoin, pas toi! expliqua Cuddy. Puis, tu as eu ton tour…

_ Mon tour… ça remonte à longtemps tu sais! Je pourrais, même pas un petit peu? dit House en faisant de petits yeux.

_ Non c'est non. le coupa-t-elle en faisant faire le rot de Ziva.

_ Juste…

_ On en a déjà parlé et je t'ai dit non. affirma-t-elle. Mais c'est quoi cette manie chez les hommes de vouloir goûter le lait maternel?

_ Oh mais personne ne le saura!

_ Rien du tout!

House fit semblant de bouder, croisant les bras sur son torse avec des yeux de cocker.

_ Et ne me regarde pas comme ça! s'exclama Lisa en couchant la petite dans son lit et en l'embrassant.

_ Mais enfin c'est pas…

_ Je n'entends plus rien. fini par dire Cuddy en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

House resta un moment appuyé contre le rebord du berceau observant sa fille.

_ Chanceuse, va! fini-t-il par dire en lui déposant un baiser sur le front alors qu'elle s'endormait déjà.

**20H14**

Bien tranquille dans la salle de bain, Lisa avait prit l'habitude de se détendre dans un bon bain bien chaud après avoir couché Ziva. Elle s'accordait ce petit plaisir, seule, à l'abri de House qui pouvait toujours venir l'ennuyer dans ce moment de relaxation.

La tête reposant sur un petit coussin, de la mousse jusqu'au cou de la doyenne, de la musique en fond sonore, en un instant la pièce fut plongée dans une obscurité. Comprenant que ce fait n'était surement pas la cause d'une coupure de courant vu que la musique allait toujours, Lisa soupira de plus belle.

_ Gregory House, vous êtes priez de remettre la lumière et de me foutre la paix! s'énerva faussement Cuddy.

Toujours sans lumière, Lisa entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

_ Greg, tu m'avais promis… Aaaaaah!

Un objet non identifié qui atterrit dans la baignoire et qui plus est… vibrant. Le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, Cuddy sentit une présence à ses côtés.

_ Greg?

_ …

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, je suis fatig… Oh! fit-elle surprise.

_ Fatiguée, c'est ça? questionna House qui glissait ses mains tout le long du corps de Lisa.

_ Greeeeg… commença Lisa qui se cambra sous l'effet des caresses de House.

_ Oui _Mon Amour_?

_ Tu… sais que… Je… pas maintenant s'il te plait.

_ J'en ai très envie et je sais que toi aussi. conclua House, penché au dessus de la baignoire, déposant des baisers dans le cou de sa compagne. Viens. dit-il en l'aidant à sortir de la baignoire.

_ Écoute… fit Lisa alors que House l'enveloppa dans une serviette de bain.

_ Chuuut... Oh attend j'ai oublié mon ami. dit House en décrochant ses lèvres du cou de Lisa.

Il se dirigea vers la baignoire, tâtant le fond à la recherche de l'objet vibrant.

_ Je l'ai! dit-il, fier de lui en brandissant le canard.

_ C'est quoi? questionna Lisa. Dans le noir on n'y voyait rien.

_ Ton canard.

_ Mais tu ne l'avais pas jeté?

_ Non, parce que ça peut toujours servir. fini par dire House en poussant Lisa vers la chambre.

Tombant sur le lit, House prit possession des lèvres de Lisa.

_ Tu as fermé la porte de Ziva? s'inquiéta cette dernière.

_ No stress.

_ Tu es certain?

_ Oui.

_ Je vais aller voir.

_ Non, tu restes ici.

_ Greg?

_ Quoi? fit soudainement House en se relevant un peu pour regarder Lisa.

_ On ne l'a pas… commença Lisa.

_ Encore fait depuis que tu as accouché. finit House.

Lisa acquiesça. House se positionna en décubitus latéral afin de regarder Lisa. Il posa une main sur le ventre de cette dernière.

_ Les saignements post-natals ont bien cessés? s'assura le diagnosticien.

_ Depuis mardi dernier. confirma Lisa.

_ Ton vagin et ton cervix ont bien cicatrisé?

_ Oui.

_ Alors où est le problème?

Il suivit le regard de Lisa qui regardait son corps.

_ Les kilos en trop? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. Gênée, elle porta ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher du regard de son compagnon.

_ Oh allez, combien tu en as prit? Maximum cinq? questionna House en prenant les mains de Cuddy pour la regarder.

_ Huit! Huit kilos! J'ai prit huit kilos! Non mais tu te rends…

_ STOP! hurla-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que huit kilos vont m'empêcher de te faire l'amour? Regarde moi ça, tes cuisses, fermes avec les exercices que tu as fait pendant ta grossesse. Il y déposa une multitude de baisers.

_ Et puis ces fesses. Il attira Lisa à lui afin d'avoir pleinement possession de son fessier.

_ Un peu plus rondes, fermes, j'aime tes fesses comme ça.

Il l'embrassa doucement en poussant un peu Lisa afin qu'elle soit couchée sur le dos. Il prit le canard, l'alluma et le déposa sur le Mont de Venus de Lisa. Ce qui lui provoqua de doux frissons.

_ Et puis ton ventre… Un régal. Là aussi il le parsema de baisers.

_ Et le comble du comble. Tes seins. Non mais c'est inimaginable, tu ne te rends même pas compte combien je suis comblé! Il engloba d'une main experte son sein gauche alors qu'il comblait son voisin de sa bouche. Et pour ne pas qu'il y ait de jalousie, il reproduit le même schéma au sein droit.

Le canard, toujours vibrant au point érogène de Lisa, lui provoquait de plus en plus de frissons.

_ Et puis je vais t'aider à les éliminer ces kilos si tu veux absolument les perdre. conclua House en reprenant possession de la bouche de Lisa.

Rassurée, Lisa se laissa pleinement aller. Le canard ayant accompli son boulot de quelques instants, fut vite remplacé par la main de House. Délicatement et sans précipitation, il faisait valser ses doigts sur et dans la partie intime de Lisa. L'aidant à redécouvrir les plaisir d'un orgasme pour faciliter l'utérus à reprendre sa forme normale.

Toute cette excitation ne l'avait plus submergée depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient arrêté les rapports sexuels au septième mois de grossesse. Après la visite post-natale, le gynécologue les avait prévenu d'attendre au moins un mois avant toutes reprises de relations sexuelles. Ne sachant plus résister, House avait prit les choses en main. Il la désirait comme au premier jour et il voulait lui faire savoir.

Les préliminaires… Quel jeu entre ces deux là… Quinze minutes qu'ils jouaient avec cette excitation entre eux. Ils aimaient ça. House s'était occupé de Cuddy, lui parsemant des baisers aux points les plus érogènes, la comblant avec un orgasme, la mordillant dans le cou sans oublier les caresses sur les parties de son corps qu'elle n'aimait plus trop avec les kilos qu'elle avait prit. De son côté, House fut gracieusement remercié de toute cette tendresse au vu de son membre fièrement dressé.

Sans plus attendre, il se coucha sur le dos, invitant Cuddy à venir s'empaler sur lui. Lentement au début, les coups de reins se firent sans précipitation au rythme qu'imposait Lisa. House se laissa faire, comblant les fesses de sa compagne de douces caresses. Au fil des minutes, leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus anarchiques quand House reprit le contrôle. La position de la fleur éclatée, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire. A son tour étendue sur le dos, Lisa profita de ses mains libres pour elle aussi combler de caresses son amant. House câlina tendrement le visage, les épaules et les seins de la doyenne, ajoutant à l'excitation sexuelle la sensualité de ses caresses et de ses attouchements. Les mouvements de va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides après de longues minutes, la contraction des parois de Lisa fit accélérer House afin d'accéder au bouquet final. Ensemble ils atteignirent le septième ciel sous un râle de plaisir.

Collés l'un à l'autre sous la couette, House ne quittait plus les lèvres de Lisa, c'était pour lui son remerciement. Il lui caressait le visage, sous l'effet de ces petites caresses, Lisa ferma les yeux avec un grand sourire. Elle en profitait pleinement.

Même avec quelques kilos en trop, elle se sentait totalement femme et… désirée comme jamais.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**Dimanche 07 janvier – 07h13**

Déjà réveillée, Lisa tournait dans le lit. Depuis l'accouchement, elle se réveillait toujours vers 06H45, malgré un épuisement dû aux courtes nuits qu'elle passait pour le moment, elle attendait patiemment que la petite se réveille à son tour. Ziva enfin réveillée, poussa des petits bruits pour signaler qu'il était temps qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Entendant les bruits que sa fille faisaient, Cuddy réveilla House.

_ Greg? Lève-toi, on y va. appela Cuddy en le secouant.

_ Hum, encore 5 minutes. fit-il en se retournant dans le lit.

_ Non maintenant, ta fille n'attend pas cinq minutes. dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

_ Juste…

_ Greg... Tu me l'as promis. le coupa-t-elle. Petit sourire en coin, la voix douce, House ne résisterait pas longtemps face à son compagne.

_ Roooh…

_ On a eu une longue discussion là-dessus. Depuis le temps que…

_ Ça va, ça va, c'est bon. fini-t-il pas dire en s'asseyant sur le lit, histoire de se réveiller un peu.

_ Merci. ajouta Cuddy en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue et filer dans la chambre de Ziva.

Dix minutes plus tard, House retrouva Cuddy dans la chambre de la petite. Déjà bien accrochée à la tétine du biberon, Ziva suivi son père des yeux qui venait prendre place à côté du rocking chair.

_ Tu as bien tout retenu? questionna Lisa.

_ On ne peut pas faire ça un autre jour, non?

_ Greg! Ca fait plus d'un mois là!

_ Mais elle ne le saura jamais! se justifia le diagnosticien.

Devant le regard noir que lui lançait Cuddy, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de capituler.

_ Okay, c'est bon. Elle a fini là?

_ Dans une quinzaine de minutes elle sera prête.

_ Vais me recoucher alors! décida House.

_ Non! Va préparer les affaires, ça t'occuperas! conclua Lisa.

Assis sur la cuvette des WC, un bras sur la chasse d'eau soutenant sa tête, House somnolait en attendant Cuddy et Ziva.

_ House! cria Lisa, joueuse, pour le réveiller.

_ C'est bon, je ne dormais pas. grogna-t-il.

_ Tout est prêt?

_ Oui! Tu vas voir comme je vais t'épater! dit-il avec en prenant la petite des bras de sa maman.

_ Viens là, toi. adressa-t-il à sa fille.

Cuddy avait déjà prévu toutes ses questions.

_ Température de la pièce?

_ Hum, 23 °C exactement. répondit-il en regardant le thermomètre.

_ Première étape?

_ La déshabiller.

House s'appliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait pour dévêtir la petite de son pijama. Ziva, très réactive aux chatouilles de son papa, gémit de tous ses poumons sur la table à langer.

_ Ensuite?

_ Le pire. fit-il d'un air dégouté. Tu ne pouvais pas la changer avant que je m'en occupe non? se plaignit-il.

_ Ça fait aussi partie de ton boulot!

_ Oh mon Dieu! s'outra House, la couche enlevée.

_ Quoi? dit Cuddy un brin alarmée.

_ Mais ça puuuue! Mais tu as mangé quoi, toi? questionna House à sa fille.

Pour toute réponse, la petite lui offrit un sourire. Les fesses à l'air, il ne restait plus qu'à House à les laver.

_ Tu t'en sors pas mal. fit Cuddy pour l'encourager.

_ On ne se moque pas!

_ Je n'oserais pas. fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bon, étape suivante.

_ Je t'écoute. répondit Cuddy, toute son attention tournée vers son amant.

_ La noisette de gel à faire mousser et à appliquer dans le cou, l'abdomen, les membres et les petites fesses à main nue. sourit House.

_ Tes mains?

_ Propres. Elles ont été lavées Maman!

_ Bien. sourit Lisa, amusée de voir House comme ça.

House commença à appliquer la noisette de gel sur le corps de sa fille. Pas de gants de toilettes, les bébés apprécient le contact des mains de leurs parents. Une fois la tâche accomplie, House prit la petite pour la plonger dans la petite baignoire et la rincer. Sans attendre, il fini de réciter sa leçon en jetant un œil à Lisa.

_ Température de l'eau, 33 °C. Placer l'avant-bras sous la nuque de la petite, et la main sous son aisselle. L'autre main reste libre pour la rincer.

_ Très bien. ajouta Lisa en déposant une main sur l'épaule de House qui s'appliquait à sa tâche et contemplait la petite, joyeuse dans l'eau.

_ Maintenant on sort bébé de l'eau et avec une serviette éponge douce on la sèche. Sans oublier les plis. fit House.

_ Et après… ?

_ La crème hydratante sur tout le petit corps. répondit-il en appliquant le plus doucement possible la crème.

_ Et la dernière étape? questionna Lisa.

_ La plus facile enfin! Un jeu d'enfant!

_ Hum. pouffa Lisa.

_ Quoi? s'outra le diagnosticien.

_ Non, non, rien, vas-y. sourit-elle.

_ Alors... Il prit la couche, la langue bien calée entre les lèvres, il l'examina, cherchant le bon sens.

Deux bonnes minutes après, la couche était enfin bien mise pour Ziva.

_ Voila! fit fièrement House.

_ Il n'y a plus qu'à l'habiller maintenant.

_ C'est la jambe ça.

_ Mais non c'est la manche!

_ Mais puisque je te dis que…

_ Ça! Cuddy lui montra la manche du body. Tu mets ta jambe dedans?

_ Dans un sens on pourrait… essaya-t-il en faisant de grands yeux.

Le petit body rayé de couleurs vives avec le petit gilet rouge, les chaussettes blanches, Ziva était enfin prête pour une nouvelle journée d'émerveillement.

_ Résultat de l'examen Maman Cuddy? demanda-t-il, Ziva dans les bras.

_ Pas mal pour une première fois. Tu as bien retenu toutes les leçons. Tu vois que ce n'était pas compliqué. Lisa glissa une main sur sa joue.

_ Oui je sais. fit House en baissant les yeux.

_ Et tu as attendu tout ce temps…

_ Parce que c'est un truc de fille!

_ Un truc de fille? Il n'y a rien de plus complice que le bain avec son enfant, et autant pour le papa que pour la maman. dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Mouais… ajouta-t-il peu convaincu.

_ Et puis tu verras quand elle sera un peu plus grande, quand tu prendras ton bain avec, tu ne venteras que les mérites!

_ Hum… On verra d'ici là. Il lui rendit la petite. Un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Bon, je vais me recoucher moi!

Souriante, Cuddy quitta la salle de bain pour aller déjeuner avec sa fille.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Oops, j'avais complètement oublié de poster une suite. Désolée!

* * *

**Jeudi 25 mars – 14H04**

La petite Ziva, haute de ses 20 mois se déplace maintenant sans aide. Sortant de la garderie bien accrochée à la main de sa maman, elle regardait les oiseaux voler en ce début de printemps.

_ Oh! fit-elle en montrant du doigt deux oiseaux sur la pelouse du parking.

Cuddy, qui lui avait déjà apprit quelques petites choses, tapota gentiment sur le doigt de sa fille.

_ Ziva, qu'ai-je dis à propos de ça?

_ Pas le montrer? répondit-elle. Elle referma son poing, un air coupable sur le visage.

_ Oui, c'est ça. Viens.

Lisa s'accroupit à ses côtés et la serra contre elle.

_ Ils font quoi les petits oiseaux? questionna la doyenne.

_ Y jouent! Et pi, Y chantent aussi! s'exclama la petite, toute joyeuse.

_ Et ils font quel bruit quand ils chantent? sourit Lisa.

_ Cui cui cuik! chantonna Ziva, qui fit peur aux oiseaux et prirent leur envol.

_ Oh! Plus là! fit la petite les bras ouvert en signe d'incompréhension.

_ Ils se sont envolés pour retrouver leur petit nid. On y va? conclua Cuddy en se relevant.

Ziva, contente de voir d'autres personnes dans son entourage, acquiesça.

Lisa avait prit l'habitude de se libérer une petite heure pour aller rechercher sa fille à la garderie non loin du Princeton Plainsboro. Elle revenait ensuite avec Ziva pour finir son travail et quitter l'hôpital vers 17H00.

De retour, Lisa fut stoppée par l'infirmière en chef.

_ Dr Cuddy?

_ Oui?

Ziva, un peu craintive de toute cette animation, toutes ces grandes personnes, se cramponna à la jambe de sa maman, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle essaya de se cacher, de passer inaperçue attendant que sa maman finisse sa conversation. Le temps lui parut une éternité, toutes ces personnes qui courent dans tous les sens. Des personnes habillées en vert, en blanc,… Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit son prénom.

_ Bonjour Ziva. fit l'infirmière.

A présent bien cachée derrière les jambes de Lisa, les mains de chaque côté, elle tendit la tête et fit un timide sourire à cette femme.

_ Tu peux dire bonjour Ziva. dit Lisa.

_ 'Jour. dit-elle timidement avant de se recacher.

_ Elle est encore un peu timide. conclua Cuddy qui passa une main bienveillante sur la tête de sa fille.

Arrivée dans le bureau de la doyenne, Ziva prit place à genoux devant la table basse. On sort crayons de couleurs, feuilles et on attend que maman finisse son travail. Tel était le rituel depuis quelques temps.

Une heure plus tard, sentant la fatigue l'envahir, la petite se dirigea vers sa maman, frottant ses yeux à l'aide de ses poings. Lisa, justement au téléphone sentit qu'on tira sur sa jupe. Pas besoin de paroles de la part de sa fille pour faire comprendre que c'était sur ses cuisses qu'elle voulait trouver refuge. Tant bien que mal, elle agrippa Ziva et la plaça sur ses cuisses. Aussitôt, Ziva se blottit contre le torse de Cuddy, qui finit par raccrocher quelques instants plus tard.

_ Tu es fatiguée ma puce? fit-elle en caressant la tête de sa fille.

Ziva se redressa et commença à jouer avec le collier de sa mère.

_ L'es où 'pa? questionna-t-elle.

_ Il travaille pour le moment, mais on ira le chercher quand on partira. rassura Lisa.

N'ayant deux minutes pour elle, Lisa dut décrocher une nouvelle fois le téléphone. Un donateur. Sachant qu'elle n'allait surement pas raccrocher dans la minute qui allait arriver, Ziva se replaça contre sa mère et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Un bras vient l'entourer, une main vient caresser son petit dos. L'étreinte maternelle, que demander de mieux pour se sentir à l'aise?

Ziva s'endormit vite dans les bras de sa maman. Même à vingt mois la petite sieste de quatre heures était la bienvenue. Couchée sur le dos, sur le divan dans le bureau de sa maman, la petite dormait à poings fermés. Un joli sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Cuddy prit quelques instants de pause, admirant sa fille dormir. Un ange. Elle repensa tout à coup à tous ces moments qu'elle avait passés avec House afin de tomber enceinte. Trois mois, ils leur avaient fallu trois mois pour que Lisa tombe enceinte. Cela la fit sourire, les deux bouquins qu'il avait achetés, le diner qu'il lui avait préparé avec ses 'penis pasta',… Tout des bons moments. Mais quelque chose lui manquait quand même un peu. Leur vie sexuelle était un peu retombée. Chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était juste un acte, sans plus de fantaisies, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle devrait remettre un peu plus de piment là-dedans. Chose qu'elle ferait le plus rapidement possible et ce, dès ce soir se promit-elle.

Ziva se réveilla tout doucement quand elle entendit sa mère ranger ses affaires, il était temps de retourner à la maison, mais avant, direction le service de diagnostics. Toute contente de retrouver son papa, la petite rangea tout de suite ses affaires dans sa petite mallette.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, Ziva ne fit pas attention aux réprimandes de sa maman.

_ Ziva ne court pas… Trop tard c'était déjà fait.

Assis à son bureau, House remarqua, à travers les murs transparents de la salle de différentiels, une petite fusée passer. Il sourit rien qu'à voir sa fille accourir vers lui. Il rabaissa les yeux, pour faire semblant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu quand tout à coup un 'bang' lui fit relever les yeux. Le derrière par terre devant la porte, les yeux de Ziva commençait à se remplir de larmes, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la porte qui était fermée. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire, la petite porta sa main sur son crâne, une bosse commençait déjà à faire son apparition et c'est là que les cris firent leurs apparitions. House et Cuddy accoururent tout près d'elle.

_ Oh laaa, mais il faut faire attention aux portes, Ma Chérie, surtout que celles-ci sont très vicieuses. fit House. Il la prit dans ses bras et la calma le plus vite possible.

Cuddy passa une main dans le dos de sa fille pour l'apaiser aussi.

_ On va aller mettre de la glace. dit Lisa. Et ça va aller mieux. sourit-elle en direction de sa fille.

A présent calmée, la petite bien accrochée dans les bras de son papa, se fit gâtée de bisous et de câlins jusqu'au Urgences où ils allèrent chercher de la glace.

Cette soirée n'allait surement pas se passer comme Lisa l'espérait, sexe, fantaisies et attentions envers son amant serait reprogrammés pour une prochaine fois… Ce soir, elle devait s'occuper de sa fille afin de vérifier que cette bosse ne provoque rien de grave…

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

Voici la suite! Enjoy!

* * *

**Lundi 30 mars – 21H00**

La journée du lundi se déroula comme toutes les autres, même travail à effectuer, mêmes choses à faire, mêmes petits rituels. A l'exception près que ce soir, Ziva ne dormirait pas à la maison mais bien chez Wilson. Après tout un week-end de surveillance stricte envers Ziva, Lisa n'avait pas remarqué de symptômes dus à sa bosse et la petite ne s'en était pas plainte. Elle avait alors demandé à l'oncologue s'il pouvait la garder pour un soir. Ce qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir. Alors ce soir, ce serait LE soir pour la doyenne d'enfin profiter et se laisser aller avec House.

L'horloge sonna neuf coups pour l'heure, justement quand House rentra dans la maison. Il trouva Lisa, sortant de la cuisine en peignoir qui se dirigeait vers lui. Un rapide baiser sur les lèvres en guise de bonsoir avant d'enlever sa veste.

_ Déjà en peignoir? questionna le diagnosticien.

_ Oui. Un verre? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle lui offrait déjà la flûte de champagne et posait la bouteille sur la table basse.

_ Mer…ci. Un brin suspicieux, il attrapa la flûte et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Mais où était Rachel?

_ Déjà en peignoir et Rachel dort déjà? Il n'est que 21 heures.

_ Ziva est chez Wilson.

_ Zi… va est chez Wilson? Mais pour…

_ Parce que. le coupa-t-elle. Parce que ce soir, c'est une soirée juste pour nous deux. conclut-elle en faisant glisser un doigt sur son torse avec un regard coquin.

_ Wow, alors là, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. fut surpris House.

_ J'espère que tu aimeras. fit Lisa en prenant possession de la bouche de son amant.

Après un baiser plus que sensuel, House se détacha de Cuddy, posa sa flûte sur la table basse et attrapa les mains de sa compagne.

_ Pourquoi déjà en peignoir?

Voulant lui faire une petite surprise, Lisa recula d'un pas et joua un instant avec la ceinture du vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans les mains de son compagnon. Sensuellement, il tira dessus, le laissant s'entrouvrir doucement. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Lisa, laissant tomber par la même occasion le vêtement. Il appréciait la vue. Devant lui, Cuddy en shorty plus que sexy, noir avec un peu de dentelle rouge, sans oublier le soutien-gorge assorti. Une beauté. Il resta bouche-bée un instant.

Sentant, malgré tout, ses joues virer au rouge, Lisa lui demanda,

_ Tu aimes bien?

_ Oui… Fiouf! C'est… Difficile pour House d'aligner deux mots. Il se recula encore un peu pour l'admirer une nouvelle fois. Magnifique. Ce fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à sortir.

_ Je l'ai acheté pour toi. ajouta Lisa prenant les mains de Gregory pour les placer sur ses fesses.

_ N'hésite pas à en acheter plus souvent alors, si ce n'est rien que pour moi. lui glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sans plus attendre, il prit possession des lèvres de Lisa. Un baiser passionné, une main bien calée dans le creux de ses reins, une autre qui glisse dans ses cheveux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, permettant à son compagnon de venir jouer avec sa langue. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Un grognement sorti des lèvres de la doyenne, elle se débattait avec le bouton du pantalon de House. Malgré tout, il ne résista pas plus longtemps comme tout le reste de ses vêtements.

Dans le plus simple appareil et toujours câliné par Lisa, House vit la couverture devant la cheminée. Elle avait déjà tout prévu avant qu'il ne rentre. Il se dirigea vers le feu ouvert tenant Cuddy par la main.

Couché sur le dos, la chaleur du feu d'un côté, House de l'autre qui lui prodiguait caresses sur caresses, Lisa lâcha quelques petits cris de plaisir. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus eu la possibilité avec House de faire ça.

Un mordillage de lobe, un baiser au niveau de sa jugulaire, une autre le long de sa clavicule, House parsemait de baisers le corps de Lisa. Suivant une trace invisible, il descendit de plus en plus, s'attardant sur le ventre, l'endroit de tous ses plaisirs. Voulant profiter de son corps qui lui était offert, il continua sa descente. Un baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, un autre à l'extérieur, sur l'autre jambe,… il balada ses mains jusqu'au shorty de sa compagne, l'agrippa, lui enleva sans arrêter ses baisers. Quel plaisir Lisa pouvait ressentir à ce moment, elle était aux anges. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de House alors qu'il entamait sa remontée.

Redressée, en appui sur ses coudes, elle attendait les lèvres de House. Il ne prit pas longtemps à lui offrir une fois de plus un langoureux baiser. Une lueur coquine dans le regard de Lisa, House jeta un œil en direction de la table basse. La bouteille de champagne…

Portant le goulot à ses lèvres, House pris quelques gouttes de ce breuvage avant d'embrasser Lisa et lui donner, de bouche à bouche, les gouttes de champagne. Lisa souri, amusée. Une gouttelette rebelle s'échappa par le coin de ses lèvres, House la repéra de suite et la lécha. Tout de suite à l'affût, Lisa pris la langue de son amant entre ses lèvres et gouta à cette sensation sucrée qu'est le champagne.

Voulant profiter aussi des deux dunes dorées de Lisa, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Une larme de champagne dans la bouche, il prit possession d'un sein alors que l'autre était comblé par une main bienfaisante. Gardant l'alcool en bouche, il joua de sa langue avec son téton, l'aspirant doucement jusqu'à laisser s'échapper le liquide de sa bouche. Sans en perdre une miette, il lécha là où l'alcool s'était laissé glisser. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire frissonner de plaisir Lisa.

A présent entre ses jambes, la bouteille entre ses mains, House fit couler le plus lentement possible l'alcool sur le ventre de Lisa. Un petit frisson pour Cuddy, un plaisir de la voir comme cela pour House. Remise sur le dos, avec une petite marre de champagne sur le ventre, le diagnosticien s'amusait une fois de plus avec sa langue à jouer avec le liquide tout en léchant Lisa. Le peu qu'il y avait dans le nombril il l'aspira, glissant ensuite sa langue dans cette cicatrice de naissance.

House se coucha aux côtés de Lisa, il promena sa main vers l'endroit de tous ses désirs. Cet endroit déjà humide de toute cette satisfaction. Un doigt glissa puis fut rejoins par un autre. Une lente caresse, un gémissement. Une caresse plus avide, un cri étouffé. Une succession de caresses fit aboutir un orgasme que Lisa n'avait plus connu depuis quelques temps. Se sentir à la merci de son compagnon, elle adorait.

La voir apprécier tout ce que House faisait pour elle, ses petits gémissement, ses cajoleries, l'avait quand même un peu excité. La doyenne prit alors la situation en main. A elle de prodiguer moult câlineries à son compagnon à présent. Au tour du diagnosticien d'être couché sur le dos, Lisa se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine, l'excitant davantage, puis les déplaça sur le torse de son amant, au niveau de son cou pour arriver derrière ses oreilles et capturer ses lèvres si douces qu'elle adorait. Les mains bien placées sur les fesses de sa compagne, il les caressait, et sentait gémir Lisa dans sa bouche. Après un long baiser langoureux, Lisa bu une gorgée de champagne, puis reprit une autre qu'elle garda en bouche. Elle descendit sur le corps de House, déversant le peu de liquide qu'elle avait, pour ensuite lui lécher sensuellement. Sentant son membre tendu, Lisa prit une dernière fois une gorgée de l'alcool et prodigua une douce torture au membre. Une main, des lèvres, des va-et-vient, les mains dans les cheveux de Cuddy, il n'en fallu pas plus à House pour être totalement excité. Lisa lui rendait la pareille d'une très bonne manière.

Empalé sur son compagnon, Cuddy dictait le rythme qu'elle voulait suivre. Lentement pour ensuite accélérer et revenir plus calmement, elle jouait avec lui. L'excitation était à son comble. Quasiment couchée sur lui, ses seins caressaient le torse de House à cause des coups de reins, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre leur excitation. Plusieurs positions furent accomplies, permettant à House de combler sa partenaire sans avoir mal à la jambe et à Lisa de profiter de son compagnon. La parfaite osmose.

Ayant de nouveau Lisa sur lui, il rassembla les cheveux de sa compagne en une queue de cheval, House profita pleinement du cou à présent dégagé pour y déposer des baisers passionnés et goûter cette peau si douce. Il l'embrassa ensuite à pleine bouche. Voulant la gouter encore et encore. Sentant la fin arriver, le diagnosticien accéléra une dernière fois, même si sa jambe le tiraillait. Ils arrivèrent, ensemble, au paroxysme du bonheur se laissant aller l'un à l'autre.

House assis avec les jambes étendues, Lisa sur lui, elle s'accrochait au docteur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leurs souffles avaient du mal à redevenir correct. La doyenne plaça sa tête dans le cou chaud de son amant et en profita une dernière fois pour lui déposer un baiser.

Après quelques minutes toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

_ Tu colles. lâcha House.

_ Toi aussi. répondit Cuddy en se détachant un peu de son compagnon pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Mais tu as bon goût. fit-il en léchant son sein gauche.

Joignant ses bras autour de son cou, Cuddy lui glissa à l'oreille.

_ Un bain, toi et moi?

House acquiesça en l'embrassant.

Lisa se releva et se dirigea déjà vers la salle de bain, reprenant la bouteille avec le peu de champagne qu'il restait dedans, mais fut vite arrêtée par une main sur son avant bras.

_ Tu comptes aller à la salle de bain toute nue!

_ Euh, oui. répondit-elle comme une évidence.

_ Doucement alors.

_ Quoi? Lisa ne comprenait pas.

_ Marche doucement que je puisse te regarder. dit House avec un petit regard pervers.

Lisa avait compris, il voulait la regarder marcher et profiter pleinement de la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Chose qu'elle fit, le plus lentement possible, sourire collé aux lèvres.

Admirant la vue qui lui était offerte, House ne put retenir un sourire lorsque Lisa était hors de son champ de vision. Il en avait de la chance d'avoir une compagne comme Cuddy. Il prit alors le plaid par terre, le mit sur ses épaules, direction la salle de bain.

La doyenne avait déjà tout prévu dans la salle de bain. Les bougies illuminaient toujours la pièce depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire couler l'eau. Chose qu'elle fit dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce d'eau.

Il arrive et trouva Lisa devant le miroir. Un sourire à travers la glace, House vint se placer derrière Cuddy. Des caresses, de la douceur, des baisers déposés sur les épaules et dans le cou. Les mains qui redécouvrent encore et encore les parties de son corps. Sous ses doigts, il connait par cœur le corps de sa compagne. Le plaid tombe de ses épaules, ils se sentent bien, nu l'un contre l'autre.

A présent dans la baignoire, House en profita pour admirer une fois de plus Cuddy. Les petits kilos de la grossesse avaient disparus. Elle se plaça entre ses jambes et laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de Greg. Il fit glisser de l'eau sur le corps de sa compagne, pour la laver de tout ce collant.

Une gorgée de champagne par-ci, une par-là, la bouteille fut vite terminée. Un moment de relaxation dans la baignoire. Un moment à eux qu'ils n'avaient plus eu depuis longtemps. Ils finirent leurs soirées dans leur lit, enlacés et épuisés. Sur le côté l'un derrière l'autre. La main de House posée sur le ventre de Lisa, la sienne bien accrochée à celle de House. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction et ils s'endormirent tranquillement.

**FIN**

* * *

_J'avoue, ce n'est pas vraiment une "belle" fin... Une suite était encore prévue, mais je ne l'ai pas écrite et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si bien que ça. Elle doit être écrite depuis des mois et des mois, mais je n'ai pas le courage de m'y mettre, alors je préfère m'arrêter ici._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)_


End file.
